


A world without Dean

by trekkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkie/pseuds/trekkie
Summary: Ma  première fic SPN, j’avais envie de torturer Sam, juste un tout petit peu ;).Mais c'est promis, je le rends pas cassé.





	A world without Dean

A world without Dean .

Genre: Et si ?  
Spoilers: La saison 5 léger.  
Disclaimer: Les perso ne sont pas à moi et je ne touche rien pour ça !  
Note de l'auteur: Cette fic a été écrite il y a quelques années avant l'enlèvement de Dean et sa visite à Avalon.... Donc...

 

\- « Va te faire foutre ! »  
\- «Tout aurai été mieux, si tu n’étais pas venu au monde ! »  
Il n’avait pas vraiment voulu dire ça, mais c’était trop tard, c’était sorti. Il pouvait le voir à la soudaine immobilité de son visage, à l’éclair froid qui éclairait soudain ses yeux.  
-« J’m’casse ! »  
-« Dean… » essaya-t-il de le retenir en vain, en voyant son aîné attraper son blouson et ses clefs. Quelques secondes plus tard il entendait le moteur de l’impala démarrer.  
-« Et merde ! »  
Resté seul, Sam se laissa tomber sur le lit. Leur dispute avait commencé comme toujours, une chamaillerie de gosse, comme avant. Sauf que plus rien n’était comme avant … songea-t-il, en regardant le couteau que Dean lui avait rendu… Non plus rien n’était comme avant.  
Et cette fois leur bagarre avait pris une proportion épique… presque apocalyptique, pensa-t-il sans humour, prenant son téléphone.  
-« Dean… » commença-t-il avant d’entendre la boîte vocale débiter son message. « Dean … je … je voulais pas dire ça… c’était stupide. J’suis un con… Rappelles moi.»  
Dieu seul sait quand son frère rappellerai … et même s’il le ferai… Sam sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos … et s’il ne le faisait pas ? Si une fois de plus il était allé trop loin ?.  
-« Il va revenir ! » dit-il à voix haute dans la chambre vide, comme pour se rassurer. « Bien sûr… il va revenir ! » se répéta-t-il, en attrapant la télécommande de la petite télé du motel. « Il ne peut pas me laisser … » dit-il encore sa voix n’étant cette fois qu’un murmure alors qu’il allumait la télé.  
« Tout aurai été mieux, si tu n’étais pas venu au monde ! »  
Les mots lui semblaient encore raisonner dans la pièce, alors que sur l'écran défilait le générique de "La vie est belle" de Franck Capra.  
Non le monde n'aurai pas été mieux si Dean n'était pas venu au monde ... en tout cas pas son monde.  
-"ça, ça reste encore à vérifier!" le contredis une voix aigüe à côté de lui, le faisant sursauter. "On vérifie?!"  
-"Qui êtes vous ?!" s'exclama-t-il en s'éloignant de la créature qui venait d'apparaître près du lit.  
A première vue elle semblait humaine, sauf que les humains entrent par les portes, et ne surgissent pas de nulle part comme ça, sauf que les humains n'ont pas les cheveux bleus (du moins pas au naturel) et qu'assez peu se promènent avec les oreilles de Monsieur Spock.  
-"Oh! Un nom ?!... tu peux m'appeler ... Harvey!" décida-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à la télé, où l'on voyait l'ange de Jimmy Stewart en train de se sêcher après son plongeon dans le fleuve.  
-"Mauvais film... Bon acteur ... mauvais film, Har...Harvey est un lapin géant invisible." La corrigea-t-il en se demandant pourquoi il le faisait.  
-"Oh..." la créature semblait eminament déçue. "Comment s'appelle l'ange alors?"  
-"Je ... Je sais pas."  
-"Okay, alors je vais devoir utiliser mon vrai nom alors !" murmura-t-elle comme pour elle même "Mais faudra pas en abuser!" ajouta-t-elle plus fort, l'air trés sérieuse.  
-"Promis?!" proposa Sam, pas trés sûr de la réponse qu'elle attendait.  
-"Appelles moi, Mab, alors !" lui sourit-elle en lui tendant franchement la main."  
-"Mab?!... comme dan le songe d'une nuit d'été de Shaekespeare?!"  
-"Tu peux pas savoir combien ce type était drôle avec toutes ses certitudes!"  
-"Mab?! ... Comme la reine des fées ?... l'épouse d'Obeiron?!..."  
-"Oui... enfin la partie Obeiron tu peux oublier, ce vieux boiseux n'avait rien à faire dans toute cette histoire."  
-"Les fées n'existent pas!" ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.  
-"Sam, là tu me vexe! Si les fées n'existent pas ... je suis quoi moi ?!...Non ne réponds pas à ça ! D'une certaines façons tu as raison, les fées n'existent pas...du moins pas comme vous les humains nous concevaient." lui sourit-elle.  
-"Comment alors?!"  
-"Comment t'expliquer ça ... Le mieux c'est de te montrer je crois!" dit elle en s'agenouillant sur le lit, se rapprochant du même coup de lui. "Sam Winchester..." commença-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup, beaucoup plus basse que celle qu'elle utilisait précédemment. Ses yeux donnèrent l'impression à Sam de luire dans l'obscurité. "...Vous avez fait un voeu, et celui-ci vous est accordé! Maintenant et pour... le temps qu'il nous plaira... vous serez le seul fils de John et Mary Winchester!"

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sam ouvrit les yeux violemment, il n'avait jamais aimé ses rêves, mais celui-là était particulièrement bizarre, songea-t-il en se levant. Il avait dût s'endormir devant la télé, pensa-t-il en éteignant le poste.  
Apparemment Dean n'était pas rentré de la nuit, constata-t-il en voyant le lit près du sien vide et non défait, il espérait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé...  
Bon j'vais prendre une douche et si Dean n'est toujours pas là, j'appelle Bobby, il aura certainement des infos! Décida-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.  
Bizarre, songea-t-il, en actionnant l'interrupteur, la veille la lampe fonctionnait... Aucune importance, ce ne serai pas la première fois qu'il prendrait une douche dans le noir... ça ne lui poserai problème que s'il voulait se raser, pensa-t-il, en passant une main sur ses joues. Il verrai ça après sa douche, il irai à l'acceuil signaler l'ampoule cassée et voilà tout, réflèchit-il en se déshabillant.  
L'eau au moins avait le mérite d'être chaude, et tout bien réflèchit la relative obscurité de la pièce lui évitait au moins de voir ce qui pouvait traîner aux abords du bac de la se souvenait d'un moment mémorable alors qu'il n'était qu'un gamin, où alors qu'il prenait sa douche, un cafard d'un mètre de long avait rampé sur son pied (Bon d'accord il ne faisait pas un mètre de long , mais c'est ainsi qu'il s'en souvenait!), il se souvenait aussi de comment Dean avait surgi en l'entendant crier. Il n'avait pas arrêter de se moquer de lui à ce sujet durant au moins 3 mois... n'empêche même plié en deux de rire, il avait éloigné la bestiole de son petit frère et l'avait tranquilliser entre deux quinte de rire. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il avait dit à Dean!!  
Comment avait-il put?!  
Soudain alors qu'il se savonnait tout en remâchant ses souvenirs et ses regrets, il sentit sa peau sous ses doigts... elle était étrange ...comme trop lisse. A vu de nez on aurai dit une cicatrice ... sauf qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir une cicatrice à cet endroit. Du bout des doigts il essaya de mesurer l'étendue de la plaie essayant de la faire correspondre avec un accident qui aurai put la causer, mais sa mémoire était vide... Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'un quelquonque accident lui ayant laissé une cicatrice aussi étendue.  
Elle partait du haut de sa hanche droite et remontait tout le long de son flanc droit.  
Brutalement la lumière fut, éclairant violemment la salle de bain... un faux contact... il avait dût laisser l'interrupteur sur ON, nota-t-il plus préoccupé d'essayer d'identifier la provenance d cette cicatrice que par des soucis d'électricité.  
D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir maintenant, on aurai dit une brûlure, qui courrait juqu'à près de la moitié de son bras droit...  
N'avait aucuns souvenirs de s'être brûlé... serai-t-il possible que ... Non, il n'avait pas revu Zacharia ou Lucifer depuis près de 3 semaines ... Non!Non! et Non! s'énerva-t-il contre lui même! Il doit y avoir une autre explication! songea-t-il sortant de la douche, se drapant dans une serviette, avant d'arrêter son geste, en croisant son reflet dans le miroir.  
La brûlure ne remontait pas que jusqu'à son épaule, une partie de son visage aussi était brûlé, pas trop gravement apparemment, mais suffisamment pour barrer sa joue droite d'une vilaine marque... comme si on l'avait frappé avec un tisonnier. Avalant difficilement sa salive, il ne pouvait détacher son regard du reflet. La cicatrice n'était pas la seule chose qui ait changé en lui . Il y avait autre chose ... quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu...une froideur dans son regard... quelque chose qui le fit frisonner.. il n'était pas lui.  
La sonnerie de son portable posé sur le lit, le fit sursauter, le faisant sortir de sa fascination. Dean enfin… songea-t-il avant de voir le nom afficher sur l’écran « Bobby ».  
-« Bobby ? tu peux pas savoir … » commença-t-il avant d’être violemment interrompu.  
-« Ecoutes moi bien , fils de pute ! La seule raison qui fait que je t’appelle c’est parce qu’on a besoin de toi ! Dieu sait que si on pouvait faire autrement ....John aurai dût te flinguer quand il en a eut l’occasion ! » ajouta-t-il méchamment.  
-« Bobby ?! » balbutia Sam s’en comprendre. Jamais le chasseur ne lui avait parlé comme ça … pas même quand il avait déclenché l’apocalypse à cause de son arrogance, pas même quand … « Dean a un problème ? » s’inquiêta-t-il sachant que la seule raison qui pourrai pousser Bobby à le traiter comme ça était si Dean lui avait parlé de leur dispute et … de ce qu’il avait dit …  
-« Dean qui ?! Je connais aucun Dean !!! » s’énerva le chasseur « Ramènes ton cul à Bostshore bay demain matin , tu recevra le paiement habituel ! » ajouta-t-il avant de raccrocher brutalement.  
Comment ça il ne connais aucun Dean ?!... s’interrogea Sam le téléphone toujours en mains, la tonalité raisonnant désespérément à son oreille …Et qu’est ce que c’était que cette histoire de paiement ?....  
C’est alors qu’il les vit, poser en évidence sur la table, à l’endroit exact où Dean les avait prises l’autre soir … les clefs de l’impala. Comment ?....  
Inconsciemment, il les saisit observant le porte clefs il paraissait le même, mais il n’aurai pas sût dire exactement pourquoi, il lui semblait différent…Et l’impala… elle aussi elle lui semblerai différente?...  
Il se dirigeait déjà vers la porte, les clefs à la main, avant de réaliser qu’il n’était habillé que d’une serviette autour des reins.  
Dean, il fallait qu’il appelle Dean, pour en avoir le cœur net, songea-t-il en reprenant son téléphone. La touche 1, appel rapide ….  
-« Bonjour, vous êtes sur la messagerie de Sam, laissez un message. » c’était sa propre voix, monocorde comme dénuée de vie. Il avait dût faire une mauvaise manip’… songea-t-il, en faisant défiler les noms de son répertoire… c’était forcément ça … Pourtant aucun Dean Winchester n’apparaissait dans son répertoire, il le fit défiler une fois, deux fois, trois fois … jusqu’à ne plus savoir combien de fois il avait regarder la liste des noms… aucun Dean Winchester.  
Le cœur battant, il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Dean n’était nulle part … il n’était pas rentré… Bobby ne semblait pas le connaître…  
Son rêve ….la créature… Mab… Hier soir ce n’était peut être pas un rêve … elle avait dit … il avait du mal à se souvenir de ses mots … « vous serez le fils de John et mary … » non c’était pas ça … « Vous serez le SEUL fils de John et Mary Winchester » Le Seul… Dean ne pouvait pas avoir disparu …non ! non !  
Tout son esprit refusait cette réalité, si vraiment il était le seul enfant de John et Mary, alors pourquoi avait il des souvenirs de Dean … Pourquoi pouvait il presqu’encore entendre la voix de son frère ? Pourquoi avait il cette impression qu’il allait passer la porte d’ici quelques secondes ?...  
Mab !... il essaya de se rappeler ce que la pièce de William disait sur elle et ce que les contes de fée lui avait appris, mais sa lecture de « songes d’une nuit d’été » remontait à trop loin, et déjà à l’époque si la musique des mots lui avait parlé, il n’avait pas tout compris à la pièce … trop nébuleuse pour le pragmatique qu’il était. Bizarrement, Dean lui l’avait bien aimé…Il se souvenait encore de sa surprise en entendant celui-ci réciter des tirades entières… Bon il les avait apprises parce qu’il draguait une fille de son cours de littérature dans un des nombreux lycées qu’ils avaient fréquentés, mais quand même…  
Mais d’après cette réalité, Dean n’avait jamais fait ça…il n’avait jamais dragué cette blonde fan de Shakespeare … il n’était jamais allé au lycée avec lui …  
Il fallait qu’il trouve Mab, qu’il l’oblige à revenir sur ce qu’elle avait fait !! décida-t-il, cherchant des yeux son portable.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il devait se rendre à l’évidence il n’était nulle part ! Ni dans la chambre, ni même dans l’impala … Repensé à la voiture lui donnait des sueurs froides. Avec Dean, elle était toujours lustrée, d’un noir brillant, animal inquîétant prête à rugir …. Sans lui, elle lui avait parut sans âme… quoique la sono se soit nettement améliorée…A la place de l’antique auto radio cassette il y avait un magnifique lecteur MP3, un GPS avec un lecteur DVD intégré, et tout le confort qu’on pourrait imaginer pour une voiture. Pourtant, il aurai tout donner pour entendre les vieux hauts parleurs fatigué de l’impala de Dean hurler « Highway to hell » d’AC/DC, songea-t-il, un instant.  
N’empêche… ça ne lui rendait pas son portable, et sans lui… il lui restait guère que la bibliothèque municipale…et Bobby… En espèrant qu’il accepterai de lui parler …. Pensa-t-il en croisant les doigts, avant de mettre le contact.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Bostshore bay (lendemain matin)

Il était dans la bonne ville, mais Bobby ne lui avait pas dit où ils avaient rendez vous … il fallait qu’il attende son coup de fil.  
S’installant confortablement dans le siège en cuir, qu’il avait manifestement fait rembourrer récemment, il alluma l’auto radio cherchant une station …n’importa laquelle, pourvu qu’elle passe La musique… celle qui le ramenait un peu…  
-« Vous êtes sur KTBF 114.2 FM, il est 8H30 et maintenant pour nous réveiller un peu… qu’est ce que vous diriez d’un peu de Métallica ?... »  
Il faudrai qu’il retienne cette Station, Dean va l’adorer, pensa-t-il avant de réaliser que Dean n’était plus là … et qu’il ne serai jamais plus là tant qu’il n’aurai pas retrouve Mab !!  
Ça ne faisait que 24H et déjà son frère lui manquait plus qu’il n’aurai sut le dire…  
Le coup sur sa vitre faillit lui flanquer une crise cardiaque. L’homme qui venait de cogner dessus avec la crosse de son fusils, se recula d’un pas, avant de le mettre en joue alors qu’il sortait de la voiture, levant les mains.  
-« Sam Winchester ?! » demanda-t-il agressivement en crachant par terre comme si le fait de prononcer son nom lui laissait un mauvais goût dans la bouche sans baisser pour autant son fusil.  
-« C’est moi. »confirma-t-il doucement, gardant les mains levées par prudence.  
-« Bobby a dit que vous seriez là ! »  
L’homme un chasseur apparemment, du moins c’est ce que Sam en déduisit à la mention de Bobby, n’avait vraiment pas l’air de le porter dans son cœur.  
-« Vous aurez l’autre partie une fois le boulot fait ! » ajouta l’homme en lui lançant un énorme rouleau de 100$, qu’il attrapa par réflexe. « Vous pouvez recompter ! Y a bien le compte ! » ajouta-t-il en voyant l’air perplexe du jeune homme.  
-« Non, ça va j’vous crois. »  
L’homme hocha la tête, légèrement surpris, puis haussa les épaules, avant de désarmer son fusils et de remonter dans le vieux pick up garé près de l’impala, que Sam n’avait pas remarquer.  
-« Suivez moi ! » lui ordonna-t-il avant de démarrer son engin.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-« Bobby tu crois qu’il va venir ?! »  
-« Ce fils de pute n’a pas beaucoup de qualité, mais il est toujours à l’heure ! Et puis je l’ai jamais vu refuser du fric ou sa dose ! »  
-« Quand même, faire appel à …  
-« Ecoute Jimmy, je sais, ça me plaît pas plus qu’à toi de faire appel à Sam Winchester ! Son père était peut être le meilleur chasseur que la terre est portée, mais son fils en est le pire salopard ! Mais la chose là dedans à des infos qui nous sont nécessaires, et Sam est le seul qui puisse nous les fournir avec certitude. »  
-« C’est vrai qu’il … »  
-« Qu’il quoi ? »  
-« On raconte qu’il a tué son père. »  
-« Non. Sam est devenu … ce qu’il est après la mort de John. Quand Sam a été kidnappé par Azazel dans cette ville de dingue, il a été tué. Mais John … John n’a pas put se résoudre à sa mort, il aurai mieux fait ! Il a fait un pacte… avec Azazel pour le ramener, sa vie contre celle de son fils. Le résultat tu le connais Azazel s’est servi de Sam pour ouvrir les portes de l’enfer et il lui a fait goûter au sang de démon. Mais Sam restait le fils de son père quand il a découvert comment John était mort, il a utiliser ses « pouvoirs » démoniaques contre Azazel. Sauf que c’est ce que voulait le démon. Et Sam est allé trop loin… beaucoup trop loin. »  
-« Pourquoi on l’a pas éliminer après le massacre du poste de police ? Toute la ville y est passée ! »  
-« On avait pas de preuve que Sam était le seul coupable. Beaucoup de ces gens étaient possédés et … »  
-« Il aurai put les sauver !! Mais le FBI a refusé de lui payer ce qu’il demandait et il les a tous laisser crever ! Bobby !! Et c’est à lui qu’on … »  
-« Il arrive ! » les interrompit la sentinelle, en entrant dans la pièce.  
Péniblement, Bobby se leva pour accueillir le nouveau venu. Il n’avait aucunes envies de revoir Sam, pas après ce qu’il avait fait … Sam avait abandonné les chasseurs, si l’on voulait son aide il fallait payer, et payer cher … il ne valait pas mieux que Bella… en fait il valait encore moins qu’elle. Au moins Bella ne vous donnez pas d’espoir pour vous abandonner en chemin … Et ça c’était la technique de Sam. Il montrait un échantillon de se qu’il savait faire, faisait renaître l’espoir dans les yeux des familles, des victimes, parfois même des chasseurs, et puis il vous annoncez ses tarifs … sauf que si vous ne pouviez pas payer il vous abandonnait là .  
-« Sam. » le salua-t-il tout de même se tenant malgré tout éloigné de la voiture et du jeune homme.  
-« Bobby ! »  
La voix de Sam recelait tout l’espoir qu’il avait de revoir une tête connue. Bon d’accord Bobby ne semblait pas le porter plus dans son cœur que le chasseur au pick up mais quand même !! Bobby le connaissait, il allait pouvoir l’aider …  
-« Ton patient est dans l’arrière salle. » se contenta de lui dire le vieil homme en lui désignant la maison de la pointe du menton.  
-« Mon patient ? » répéta Sam sans comprendre.  
-« Oh ! Putain, Sam commence pas à nous faire ton sale petit numéro ! On a payé ! t’aura rien de plus que le prix régulier !! t’entends, ça et un fiole de ta saloperie ! » s’énerva le chasseur en lui lançant un petit objet oblong.  
Une fois de plus Sam attrapa l’objet plus par réflexe que par réelle volonté, baissant les yeux pour voir ce qu’il tenait avant de rejeter violemment loin de lui, l’éprouvette de sang.  
-« NON !! »  
-« Il est de première qualité si c’est ce qui t’inquiète !! » lui cracha l’autre homme.  
-« Bobby, tu peux pas me faire ça, tu sais bien que … »  
-« Je sais quoi ?! Que tu bois du sang démon ?! Bien sûr que je le sais Sam, tout le monde le sait !! Tu fais payer assez cher tes services d’exorciste. 50 000$ et une fiole de sang ! Tout les chasseurs de ce continent sont au courant ! » l’interrompit Bobby, finissant sa tirade en crachant par terre de mépris. « J’suis content que John soit mort avant d’avoir vu ça ! »  
-« Bobby ! De quoi tu parles ?!! Je ne touche plus à ça !! tu le sais bien ?! »  
-« Vraiment ?! Ben c’est nouveau ça ! Parce qu’il y a pas 3 semaines t’a encore fait raquer Hellen pour sortir Joe d’la merde ! »  
-« Hellen … Hellen, j’ai fait ça à Hellen. »  
-« Ouais et d’après ce que j’ai crut comprendre, comme elle n’avait pas assez , tu t’es servi sur sa fille ! Oh ! je dois te reconnaître ça, elle était encore possédée quand tu l’as fait !! Mais je pensais pas que tu descendrai aussi bas. »  
Sam sentit une nausée le submerger à l’idée de ce qu’il avait put faire à Joe. Comment celui qu’il était dans cette réalité avait il put faire une chose pareille….  
-« Tu me suits ? » l’interrogea Bobby, depuis le porche d’un ton amène.  
Incapable de parler, Sam hocha la tête, avant de le suivre.  
Considérant ce qu’il savait, il doutait fortement que Bobby l’aide désormais. Certes, il lui était déjà arrivé de s’en prendre à Joe … mais Dean était arrivé a temps… et puis d’une certaine manière il n’était pas responsable à 100% de ce qu’il avait fait à l’époque, il avait été possédé par le démon de Meg…  
-« Meg ?! » Le nom lui avait échappé, en découvrant qui était son « patient » comme avait dit Bobby.  
Sauf que Meg était morte, du moins son hôte, songea-t-il avant de se rappeler. C’était Dean qui avait voulu qu’ils l’exorcisent … qu’ils la libèrent. Sans Dean, Meg était resté… Meg, réalisa-t-il en reconnaissant la jeune femme blonde ficelée sur la chaise.  
-« Vous vous connaissez tout les deux … M’étonnes pas ! qui se ressemble s’assemble. » lui lança d’un ton méprisant Bobby.  
-« Non !... Bobby il faut vraiment que je te parle !! »  
-« Commence par faire parler cette salope ! On a besoin de savoir où sont les gosses qu’elle a kidnappés. »  
-« Par tout les démons de l’enfer. Ils ont fait appel au petit Sam chéri… » frima un instant le démon en Meg. « ...Détaches moi Big Boy…que je puisse t’arracher les yeux !!! » ajouta-t-elle ruant dans ses liens, à l’adresse de Sam.  
-« J’vois que vous avez des choses à discuter tout les deux ! J’vous laisse. » les salua ironiquement Bobby, avant de s’éloigner.  
-« Non ! Bobby !! s’il te plaît ! » le retint Sam, l’attrapant par la manche . « J’ai a te parler ! s’il te plaît. » ajouta-t-il en retirant prudemment sa main du bras du chasseur en voyant le regard que celui-ci lui avait lancé.  
Il n’en voulait pas à Bobby, à sa place lui non plus n’aurai pas voulu qu’un monstre comme lui puisse le contaminer en le touchant, songea-t-il en jetant un regard désespéré au vieil homme.  
Bobby plongea pour la première fois en plusieurs années dans le regard du gamin qu’il avait appris a apprécier autrefois. Quelque chose en lui, lui rappelait l’enfant au regard trop sérieux que John lui avait amené un après midi. Celui qui ne parlait pas, qui passait des heures dans ses livres ou à nettoyer les armes de son père. Oui, quelque chose en lui subsistait de ce qu’il avait été. Et c’était ce quelque chose que Bobby ne put oublier, ce quelque chose qui le poussa a écouter…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-« Les fées n’existent pas ! »  
La phrase était lapidaire, mais Bobby avait beaucoup de mal à croire ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Pour lui tout ça n’était qu’un ramassis de connerie… histoire inventée par Sam pour Dieu seul savait quelle raison.  
-« La cochonnerie que tu bois t’a monté au cerveau p’tit. John n’a jamais eut qu’un seul fils… »  
-« Non ! pas là d’où je viens ! Papa et maman ont eut Dean 4 ans avant moi. C’est lui qui m’a sorti de la maison quand maman … » réessaya d’expliquer Sam, s’étranglant une nouvelle fois sur le récit de la mort de leur mère.  
-« Ton père était tout seul ce soir là ! » le contredit Bobby. « C’est d’ailleurs pour ça que t’a récolté cette brûlure, il a pas voulu partir avant qu’il soit trop tard ! C’est les pompiers qui vous ont sorti de là … trop tard pour toi par contre. » ajouta-t-il en lui désignant la cicatrice sur sa joue.  
-« Dean était là ! C’est lui qui m’a élevé. » insista le jeune homme au bord des larmes. Si Bobby ne le croyait pas … s’il ne l’aidait pas à retrouver Mab Si… Dean ne reviendrai jamais.  
-« Ecoutes, mon garçon… » lui dit doucement Bobby, en se penchant sur lui. « Si tu n’a pas envie de faire le job …okay, dis le nous. Rends nous l’argent, on s’arrangera autrement. Mais arrêtes avec tes putains de conneries !! » conclut le chasseur en lui hurlant dessus. « Je sais que t’a pas eut une enfance des plus heureuse ! Mais John a toujours été là pour toi !! Alors t’entendre dire que t’a été élevé par Dieu sait qui j’en ai ma claque. John avait ses défauts mais il ne mérite pas que tu salisse sa mémoire comme ça !!! »  
Dans l’esprit de Sam quelque chose se fissura. Bobby ne voulait pas l’aider, il ne le croyait pas … Pire il ne croyait pas à l’existence de Dean. C’était comme s’il le perdait une seconde fois … Sauf que cette fois il serai le seul à en porter le deuil. Dévasté, il se leva lentement, sortant la liasse de billets de sa poche il la déposa sur la table avant de sortir sans un mot.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ça faisait des heures qu’il roulait sans trop savoir où aller. En fait il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de lui-même. L’être qu’il était dans cette vie lui semblait encore plus détestable que s’il avait dit oui à Lucifer. Sans Dean pour faire tampon, l’éducation de leur père n’avait servi qu’à le jeter encore plus loin dans les ténèbres.  
-« Intéressant toutes ses découvertes non ! »  
La surprise failli l’envoyer dans le décor. La voix avait raisonnée soudain depuis la banquette arrière de la voiture. Dans le rétroviseur il voyait la créature de l’autre soir assise sur le dessus de la banquette, qui le regardait fixement en souriant.  
-« Nous met pas dans le décor Sam… » le prévint-elle de sa voix aïgue. « … J’suis pas sûre que je pourrai te ramener ! »  
-« Vous ! » s’exclama Sam en garant la voiture sur le bas côté de la route déserte. « Tout est de votre faute !! Ramenez moi immédiatement !! »  
-« Te ramener Sammy ? Mais où veux tu que je te ramène ?! Je ne t’ai emmené nulle part ! »  
-« Ce … monde, que vous avez créer, il n’est pas réel !! » commença-t-il en essayant de se maîtriser « Je veux que vous me rameniez dans ma réalité !! » conclut il, crachant les derniers mots.  
-« Sinon quoi Sammy ? » ironisa la créature, d’une voix nettement moins chaleureuse qu’avant. « Tu vas me tuer ? Tu n’a même pas la plus petite idée de ce que je suis réellement ! Ce monde est parfaitement réel . Qu’il ne te plaise pas … ou plutôt que ce que tu y sois devenu ne te plaise pas, c’est une chose. Mais il est parfaitement réel ! Et tu ferai bien de t’y faire ! » conclut-elle avant de disparaître.  
Elle ne voulait pas le ramener… Sam sentit le désespoir l’envahir. Il n’avait aucuns moyens de contraindre cette …fée de faire ce qu’il voulait. Il allait rester là, vivre dans ce monde, y mourir…  
-« Oh ! Pitié !! Tu vas pas te mettre à pleurer, non plus !! » s’exclama la voix aigüe, alors qu’il baissait la tête sur le volant. La créature n’avait pas disparue, elle se tenait juste au dehors, debout à côté de sa portière. « Si ce monde ne te plaît pas… on peut en inventer un autre, les possibilités sont infinies tu sais ! Imagine un monde où tu serai rester à Stanford, un monde où tu aurai épousé Jess … bien sûr ton père se serai balade pas mal d’année avec les yeux jaune … mais toi tu aurai eut tout ce que tu voulais non ?!»  
-« Je ne veux pas d’un autre monde … Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Je veux retrouver Dean ! »  
-« Je veux pas d’un autre monde… » l’imita la créature d’une voix qui sonna à ses oreilles nettement plus geignarde que la sienne. « Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Je veux retrouver Dean ! … Mais dis moi Sam, qu’est ce qu’il a de si génial que ça le monde que tu veux retrouver ? L’apocalypse est sur le point de se produire, toi et ton frère êtes totalement impuissants à l’empêcher, et vous n’avez rien trouver de mieux que de vous chamailler sans cesse au lieu d’essayer de trouver une solution !! Alors dis moi Sammy, en quoi ton monde est si génial que ça !! »  
-« C’est mon monde … »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le bruit du réveil le fit brutalement sursauté.. un rêve tout ça n’était qu’un rêve… songea-t-il avec soulagement en reconnaissant le plafond du motel au dessus de lui, il pouvait entendre le bourdonnement léger de la télé toujours allumée, alors que la lumière du soleil levant envahissait doucement la pièce.  
-« Dean… » appela-t-il en se tournant vers le lit de son frère, avant de frémir.  
Le couvre lit toujours impeccablement tiré témoigner de l’absence d’occupant durant la nuit.  
Respire, s’admonestra-t-il…Tout ça n’était qu’un rêve, mais il s’était bel et bien disputé avec Dean hier soir… c’était certainement pour ça. Son frère devait toujours lui en vouloir… il n’avait pas dormi ici cette nuit, et il allait l’entendre arrivé d’ici quelques minutes avec des Donuts et du café en guise de drapeau blanc… oui, c’était ça … ça ne pouvait être que ça !  
Malgré tout il se précipita dans la salle de bain , tombant du lit plus qu’il n’en descendit dans sa précipitation. Il fallait qu’il en est le cœur net… Dans la salle de bain, le reflet du miroir lui renvoya son image… une image sans brûlure, sans ce regard vide qu’il avait vu la dernière fois… fébrilement, il ôta son tee-shirt pour s’assurer qu’il était bien lui-même de nouveau, avant de respirer en découvrant sur son corps les cicatrices habituelles, mais plus aucunes brûlures…  
-« Qu’est ce tu fous ?!! »  
La voix le fit sursauter violemment, sur le pas de la porte qu’il avait ouvert sans faire de bruit se tenait John Winchester son père.  
-« Sammy, si tu as fini de t’admirer, y a du boulot » ajouta son père avant de ressortir.  
Le cœur au bord des larmes, Sam le suivit , incapable de réfléchir, son père était là…  
-« Tiens ! » lui dit John en lui tendant un énorme sac à provision de l’immense coffre d’un antique mini-van gris.  
-« Où est l’impala ? » lui demanda le jeune homme.  
-« L’impala ? Quelle impala ? » s’étonna son père, sortant les derniers sacs du coffre.  
-« Celle que tu as acheté avant de demandé maman en mariage …Celle que tu as donnée…. » commença Sam avant que la réalité le frappe brutalement…. L’impala ne pouvait pas être là, Dean n’avait pas été là pour diriger le choix de leur père…  
-« Sam, tu devrai arrêter de boire ! je t’assure, ça ne te réussit pas. » lui conseilla son père en le dépassant pour rentrer dans la chambre.  
Sam le regarda rentrer, les yeux humides.  
-« Papa ?! » l’appela-t-il d’une voix étranglée, depuis le pas de la porte, pas très sûr de ce qu’il voulait dire.  
-« Sammy ! » soupira John « On a pas le temps de te laisser cuver ton vin !! On a une chasse ! »  
Une chasse bien sûr … qu’auraient-ils put avoir d’autre….

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Au volant du mini van, garé devant la rivière, Sam laissait ses larmes glisser sur ses joues. Ce serai si simple d’appuyer sur l’accélérateur, et de se laisser aller… Si simple … Il se demanda combien de temps l’antique véhicule mettrai à couler… combien de temps mettrai l’eau pour envahir l’habitacle… combien de temps pour remplir ses poumons… combien de temps pour que son cerveau s’enfonce à tout jamais dans les ténèbres…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ils étaient partis à la chasse … sauf que cette fois ils ne chassaient pas un Wendigo, un esprit ou un démon… non cette fois ils avaient chassé l’humain… ils avaient chassés Bella…  
Son père lui avait dit qu’ils la cherchaient depuis des mois … qu’il fallait l’arrêter.  
En les voyant arriver elle avait essayé de s’enfuir…John lui avait tirer dans le dos, sans plus d’émotion que s’il avait tirer sur une des créatures qu’ils chassaient habituellement. Puis, pendant qu’il sortait du camion le bidon d’essence pour mettre le feu à son cadavre, il avait demander à son fils de lui faire les poches.  
Dans une de ses sacoches Sam avait retrouvé une sacrée somme d’argent … et le colt. Pourtant son père avait dédaigné le colt, pour ne s’intéresser qu’à l’argent.  
Sitôt Bella brûler, et l’argent empoché, il s’était précipiter dans le bar le plus proche laissant son fils enterrer les restes de la voleuse.  
C’est là que Sam l’avait retrouvé complétement saoûl, une serveuse sur les genoux essayant de faire boire une gamine qui n’avait même pas l’âge de son fils….  
John était vivant … sauf que ce n’était plus John … plus celui qu’il connaissait, plus celui qui rentrait à la maison, plus celui qui, malgré tout ce qu’il leur avait fait subir avait essayé de les protéger… Plus celui qui avait survécu à la mort de sa femme à cause de Dean.  
Elle pourrai inventer toutes les réalités qu’elle voudrai … essayer toutes les possibilités d’un monde sans lui… Dean était au centre de leur réalité… et il le serai toujours, décida-t-il avant de tourner la clé de contact et d’appuyer sur l’accélérateur.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Encore une fois c’était la sonnerie du réveil qui lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux. Il n’avait pas envie de se lever, pas envie de se retourner pour voir le lit à côté du sien rester desespérèment vide … pas envie de jouer.  
-« Oh ! Sam !! Tu n’es pas drôle !! » se plaignit de sa voix aigüe la créature apparue à côté de son lit.  
Fermant résolument les yeux , il se tourna de l’autre côté pour lui tourner le dos.  
-« Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça, Sammy chéri ? » lui demanda-t-elle d’une voix presque grinçante.  
-« Va te faire foutre ! » lui lança-t-il sans se retourner… après tout qu’est ce qu’elle pourrai lui faire de plus … elle lui avait pris tout ce qui compter pour lui dans cette vie…  
-« Sam … a qui tu parles ? »  
Il sentit sa gorge s’assécher en entendant cette voix tant aimée… Jess… elle lui sourit en sortant de la salle de bain se séchant les cheveux avec une des serviettes trop rêches du motel.  
-« Jess… » fut la seule chose qu’il arrivât à articuler en la voyant.  
-« Sam … » lui répondit elle avec un sourire. « T’es vraiment pas du matin, pas vrai chéri ?! » plaisanta-t-elle en commençant à s’habiller.  
Pas du matin ?... il avait toujours été du matin … songea-t-il inconsciemment, en la regardant enfiler ses vêtements avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il aurai put la contempler comme ça durant des heures… elle lui manquait tellement…  
-« Sam, tu commence sérieusement à m’inquièter, tu vas bien ? » lui demanda-t-elle, en constatant qu’il ne la quittait pas des yeux sans dire un mot. Doucement, elle posa une main sur son front pour s’assurer de sa température.  
-« Je vais bien, j’t’assure. » murmura-t-il, attrapant sa main pour y déposer un baiser.  
-"Alors dépêche toi tes parents vont pas nous attendre eternellement"  
-"Mes parents ? "repeta-t-il bêtement . Ses parents ne pouvaient être en vie... Non! Déjà revoir son père avait été une torture mais découvrir sa mère au travers de yeux de cette fée psychopathe...Non,ça il ne pouvait s'y résoudre ..."mes parents sont morts..."souffla-t-il douloureusement dans le vain espoir d'arrêter cette histoire.  
-"Sam ..." lui sourit-elle tristement "Je sais que John et Mary te manquent .... Mais je croyais que tu considèrai Jim et Sarah comme tes parents, maintenant .C'est toi qui m'a dit qu'ils t'avaient élevé après l'incendie. On est même venu a Laurence pour signer les papiers officiels d'adoption? Tu te rappelle?" lui demanda-telle inquiète.  
Jim et Sarah.... Le pasteur Jim?.... Il savait que le pasteur avait été marié mais il ne gardait aucuns souvenir de son épouse ...  
-"Cheri... Si tu as change d'avis je suis sûre qu'ils comprendront..." ajouta-t-elle en le voyant rester silencieux, visiblement concernée par son air soucieux. « On peut rentrer à Stanford si tu préfères… ils comprendront. » continua-t-elle en s’asseyant sur le lit à ses côtés.  
-« Non… on va y aller … » murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains pour se changer, tout en priant être encore capable de retrouver le chemin de la maison de Jim après toutes ses années.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-« Sa… Ma… » commença-t-il avant de se mordre la langue pour la dixième fois de la journée.  
Il était incapable d’appeler Sarah, maman… ça lui semblait un tel sacrilège…  
Apparemment dans cette réalité là, John l’avait sortit de l’incendie avant d’y retourner pour essayer de sauver sa femme. Aucun d’eux n’étaient ressortit vivants.  
Le pasteur Jim et son épouse l’avait recueilli et élevé depuis lors.  
-« Sam… » soupira le pasteur avant d’être interrompu d’un geste par sa femme.   
-« Tu reveux un peu de gâteau, mon chéri ?! » proposa-t-elle, gentiment à Sam.  
Il pouvait voir la douleur dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu’il hésitait avant de s’adresser à elle. Physiquement elle était tout le contraire de Mary, pourtant elle irradiait du même amour maternel qu’il avait vu chez le fantôme de sa mère…quand elle le regardait, il avait cette sensation que quoi qu’il arrive, quoi qu’il fasse, quoi qu’il devienne il serai toujours aimé…Mary l’avait regardé avec les mêmes yeux, de la même manière que le regardait Dean…  
-« Je suis désolée, il a mal dormi… »intervint, doucement Jessica, essayant d’excuser son comportement étrange.  
-« Tu as encore des cauchemar ?! » l’interrogea Jim, soudain inquiet pour son fils adoptif.  
-« Sam… tu aurai dût nous en parler. »lui reprocha douloureusement Sarah. « Quand il était petit, Sam n’arrêtait pas de faire des cauchemars, Jim et moi nous ne savions plus comment le calmer. » commença-t-elle à expliquer à Jess. « Et puis un jour, Sammy est rentré en tenant l’ours le plus moche que j’ai jamais vu… »  
-« C’est Sam. » corrigea-t-il, machinalement.  
-« C’est vrai tu as raison ! » reconnut elle en se levant pour commencer à débarrasser. « N’empêches toi et Dean êtes devenu inséparables ! » continua-t-elle depuis la cuisine.  
-« Dean ?! » elle connaissait Dean ?! Etait il possible que …  
-« Ton ours en peluche »lui rappela malicieusement le pasteur, « Quand tu es rentré avec ce truc, ta mère à tout fait pour te l’enlever mais tu refusais de le laisser ! »   
-« Mon Dieu, je me souviens … » reprit Sarah en revenant dans la salle à manger. « Cette nuit là, tu t’es endormi avec ce vieux machin plein de puces . J’ai essayé de te le retirer, mais même endormi tu t’y accrochais comme si ta vie en dépendais …Nous étions très inquiets pour tes cauchemars… tu en faisais tout les nuits. Pourtant cette nuit là tu n’en a fait aucuns. Et du moment que tu as dormi avec cette peluche, tes nuits sont devenues paisibles… J’ai jamais su où tu l’avais trouvé… »  
Dean … son ours en peluche… qui le protégeait des cauchemars… logique songea Sam, en se passant une main sur le visage … Après tout il l’avait toujours protégé.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-« Sa…maman ? » Dieu que ce mot était difficile à dire, pensa-t-il en se forçant à agir de la manière qu’on attendait de lui.  
-« Oui Sammy ….pardon Sam ».  
-« Tu aurai gardé … mon ours en peluche ? » demanda-t-il en la rejoignant dans la cuisine, curieux de voir ce Dean peluché, alors que Jess et le pasteur disputait une partie de cartes au salon.  
-« Sam… »murmura-t-elle, s’attendrissant sur ce grand garçon qui paraissait avoir tellement besoin de réconfort. « Il doit encore être dans ta chambre. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que Jess, soit tellement d’accord pour dormir avec lui ! » lui répondit elle en l’entraînant à l’étage. « Je crains mon garçon que tu ne sois le seul homme dont elle veuille partager le lit. » ajouta-t-elle en plaisantant, s’arrêtant devant la porte de ce qu’il supposa être sa chambre, elle s’effaça pour le laisser enter. « Tu l’a laissé sur ton lit quand tu es parti à Staford. Et chaque fois que tu revenais, tu dormais avec, avant de le laisser de nouveau sur ton lit en repartant. »  
La chambre était relativement sobre, un bureau où un antique ordinateur trônait, quelques étagères qui s’affaissaient sous le poids de livres de droit en majorité, quelques posters, dont certains très surprenants pour lui , comme celui du groupe AC/DC ou du Creedence Clearwater Revival concert, quelques photos de lui …sur un terrain de base ball, au foot, le jour de son diplôme … et puis le lit, et délicatement posé sur l’oreiller, comme s’il l’attendait, un ours en peluche rapée, d’un brun indéterminé, le regard vert de ses yeux de plastique fixé sur lui d’un air de reproche.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Assis sur le lit, il tenait la peluche entre ses mains, réfléchissant à quel point ce jouet et l’humain qui lui manquait tant se ressemblaient. Tout les deux l’avaient protégé quand il en avait besoin, sans jamais poser de questions, sans jamais se plaindre… même si pour nounours ça aurai été difficile de parler…quoiqu’à bien y repenser ça aurait été aussi difficile pour son homologue humain… comment ils l’avaient tout les deux laisser vivre sa vie… à moins que ce ne soit lui qui ne les ai laissé tomber…  
Sarah avait tenu à ce qu’il l’emmène avec lui quand Jess et lui étaient rentré au motel. Elle pensait peut être que ça lui permettrai de se sentir mieux … En fait, elle n’aurai put être plus loin de la vérité.  
Cette peluche lui faisait comprendre à quel point Dean…le vrai Dean lui manquait…  
Il regarda douloureusement Jess qui allait et venait dans la chambre, commençant à ranger leur affaires dans l’optique de leur retour à Stanford le lendemain matin, prenant conscience que malgré tout son amour elle, il ne ferai pas ce chemin avec elle.  
Lentement il se releva, sans lâcher la peluche, puis l’arrêtant alors qu’elle passait auprès de lui, il la prit sans ses bras.  
-« Tu sais que je t’aime ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement, sa décision prise.  
-« Et moi aussi je vous aime, monsieur Samuel Winchester » lui répondit elle en souriant, se cambrant pour voir son visage.  
-« Tu es la femme de ma vie. » lui souffla-t-elle avant de se pencher pour l’embrasser.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Tu es la femme de ma vie…lui avait il dit… mais lui, il est ma vie… avait il pensé. Un mensonge par omission, mais un mensonge quand même, songea-t-il en se regardant dans la glace de la salle de bain.  
Il était près de 2 heure du matin, Jess, la femme de sa vie, dormait tranquillement dans la pièce d’à côté. Et lui songeait à son frère /peluche…Pathétique …C’était le mot qui lui venait à l’esprit pour se définir à cet instant.  
Il avait tout ce qu’il avait toujours désiré… une vie normale, un avenir, une famille… Jess… Et pourtant, à l’instant il aurai échangé tout cela pour la tête de mule de son connard de frère.  
Toute cette histoire lui avait fait prendre conscience de sa place dans sa vie. Dean avait été sa mère avant d’être son frère, il avait été son père avant d’être son frère… il avait été son univers avant d’être son frère…S’il remontait le fil de ses souvenirs, la première chose qu’il se rappelait avoir vu … la première image qui avait marqué sa mémoire, ce n’était pas le sourire de Mary, ou la chevelure de John , mais deux grands yeux incapables de décidés s’il étaient bruns ou verts, que surmontait une touffe de cheveux châtains qui par solidarité avec l’incertitude des prunelles qu’ils surplombaient étaient exactement ni châtain clair ni châtain foncé, mais leur exact milieu.  
Dean avait été la première chose qu’il avait vu… et si l’on tenait compte de ce qui s’était passé il y a 3 ans, il était aussi la dernière chose qu’il avait vu avant de mourir.  
Dean faisait, fait et ferai toujours partie intégrante de son univers.  
Il savait que c’était irrationnel, un psy n’aurai d’ailleurs pas manqué de le faire allonger sur un divan en lui diagnostiquant, probablement, des tendances homosexuelles refoulées… Sam grimaça involontairement… le psy aurai tort… C’était juste qu’à l’instar d’un enfant qui en peut concevoir un univers sans ses parents, pour lui Dean était immortel… invincible…   
Oui, la vie lui avait appris que son frère n’était pas immortel… il en avait assez souffert…d’ailleurs il ne serai pas dans ce pétrin à l’heure actuelle si ça avait été réellement le cas !   
Mais il était revenu, encore plus fort, héros élu des anges… Dean était un super héros, à l’image que les enfants se font de leur père… Il était casse pieds, insupportable, ironique, caustique, cynique… mais c’était son héros, son héros…  
Bon dieu, un peu plus et il finirai par dire à son frère qu’il l’aimait !!! Sam secoua la tête, ils avaient vraiment des vies de merde pour qu’il en arrive là ! Il commençait à comprendre où Becky était allé chercher ses idées de fics…Elle avait tort sur la forme … pas sur le fond…Sa relation avec Dean était presque fusionnelle, parce que toute sa vie, Dean avait été sa seule famille qu’il ai connu… John se retournerai peut être dans sa tombe, mais c’était la vérité. Pour lui, leur père n’avait été que ce grand étranger qui rentrait la nuit tombée, ou cet homme dur contre qui il se heurtait si souvent, et dont Dean lui parlait avec révérence.   
Durant toutes ces années, Dean avait été la seule constante dans la vie chaotique qu’ils avaient menés… Les motels, les lycées, les visages autour de lui n’avaient cesser de changer … pourtant au milieu de l’incertitude qu’était sa vie, il y avait une chose dont il avait toujours été sûr… aussi sûr que de voir le soleil se lever … Dean.. La seule chose dont il avait été sûr…comme de cet ours en peluche .. la seule chose qui le retenait loin des cauchemars.  
-« C’est pas vrai !! Tu peux pas couper le cordon ombilical, deux minutes ?! » s’écria Mab de sa voix aigüe lui perçant les oreilles. « Tu sais que vous êtes deux entités séparées ? »  
-« Qu’est ce tu fous ici ?! »   
-« Qu’est ce que je fous ici ?! » répéta-t-elle, en haussant un sourcil. « Je donne tout à monsieur, tout se qu’il souhaite …je lui rends même son Dean ! Et qu’est ce qu’il fait ? Il se morfonds tout seul dans la salle de bain, à pleurer sur une peluche ! »  
-« Si tu n’a pas l’intention de me ramener, alors tires toi ! » se contenta-t-il de lui répondre, peu enclins à jouer avec elle.  
-« Te ramener, tu n’a que ce mot à la bouche ! Et pourquoi je ferai ça ?! Hein ?! Après tout c’est toi qui pensait que le monde serai bien mieux s’il n’était jamais venu au monde ?! Non ?! »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Après tout c’est toi qui pensait que le monde serai bien mieux s’il n’était jamais venu au monde ?!  
Oui, il l’avait dit … pire même, sur l’instant il l’avait même pensé…  
-« Je ne t’ai jamais rien demandé… » lui rappela-t-il d’une voix lasse, sachant d’avance qu’il ne servait à rien de raisonner une fée…pauvre Shaekespeare…s’il avait vraiment rencontré Mab, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi sa pièce était aussi nébuleuse. « …Dis moi ce que tu veux qu’on en finisse !!! » explosa-t-il brutalement.  
-« Cette salope de Sammy , ne sait pas ce qu’on lui veut ?! Vraiment ?! »  
-« Ne m’appelles jamais comme ça !!! » hurla-t-il, en se précipitant sur elle pour l’étrangler.  
Elle n’avait pas le droit ! Pas le droit de l’appeler comme ça !! Songea-t-il, aveuglé par la fureur, elle n’avait pas le droit d’utiliser ces mots là…Ses mots à lui !!!Personnes d’autres que lui n’avait le droit de l’appeler comme ça !  
-« Tu n’aurai jamais dût faire ça… Sammy ! » lui répondit-elle d’une voix féroce qui n’avait plus aucuns rapports avec la voix légère qu’elle utilisait.  
Bloquant la main qu’il tendait vers son cou, elle tendit la main à son tour, attrapant son menton dans une étreinte de fer. Sans paraître faire le moindre effort, elle le souleva du sol, à sa grande stupéfaction.  
La créature faisait près de 30 cm de moins que lui, et ne devait pas peser plus de la moitié de son poids, pourtant elle l’avait soulevé d’une main, et le maintenait à 10 bons centimètres du sol sans se fatiguer.  
-« Tu n’aurai vraiment jamais dût faire ça, Sammy ! » répéta-t-elle d’une voix redevenue plus douce. « Oh…Pardon… C’est vrai ! C’est Sam, maintenant !! » continua-t-elle, en hurlant avant de le repousser violemment dans la baignoire d’un simple mouvement du poignet. « Tu n’aimes pas ta vie sans lui ?! » poursuivit-elle, se plaçant au-dessus de lui alors qu’il gisait dans la baignoire à peine conscient. « Pourtant elle était chouette ta vie, ici, non ?!Tu veux voir quelque chose de vraiment moche, Sammy ?...Alors si on regardait un peu ce que l’absence de Dean à fait au monde ?!Hein ?! Ce que tu as fait au monde !!! »  
La dernière chose que Sam entendit avant de perdre définitivement connaissance, alors que la créature se tenait au-dessus de lui, ses yeux luisants d’une joie mauvaise, fut le hurlement de Jess de l’autre côté de la porte.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Jess !... Elle fut sa première pensée quand il reprit conscience…  
La dernière chose qu’il avait entendu était son hurlement, il pouvait encore l’entendre résonner, rebondir dans sa tête, alors qu’il se précipitait, titubant dans la pièce d’à côté.  
Rien… Il n’y avait plus rien, ni personne. La chambre était vide…il ne prit même pas la peine de l’appeler … au fond de lui, il savait déjà qu’il n’y aurai pas de réponse.  
Il avait un goût de sang dans la bouche…la seule trace de vie, la seule évidence que quelqu’un vivait encore ici c’était son sac, posé à même le sol sur la moquette râpée, près d’un des lits sur lequel le soleil fraîchement levé jetait ses premiers rayons… mais plus aucunes traces de Jess.  
Il prit une grande inspiration, essayant tant bien que mal, d’endiguer l’émotion qu’il sentait monter en lui, d’endiguer le flot de larmes qu’il sentait obstruer sa gorge, l’empêchant de respirer. Jess…Dean… Elle lui avait tout pris.  
Inconscient de ses gestes, il se laissa tomber à genoux, incapable de supporter la douleur qui se déversait en lui. Cachant son visage dans ses mains, il abandonna le combat…  
Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il pleura pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures, se berçant par instants, essayant désespérément de se calmer …mais il n’y pouvait rien, il se sentait, seul …abandonné…  
Il pleura jusqu’à ce qu’il n’ai plus une seule larme en lui, il pleura jusqu’à n’avoir plus de forces, sombrant dans un sommeil entrecoupé de sanglots qu’il ne pouvait plus verser.  
Quand il réussit, plusieurs heures plus tard à rouvrir les yeux, la nuit était tombée, et seule la lumière blafarde du parking éclairait vaguement la pièce. Le froid humide rampant sur la moquette, où il s’était laissé tomber, pénétrait ses os, tétanisant ses muscles, lui donnant l’impression que plus jamais il ne pourrai se réchauffer…Péniblement, il se mit debout, titubant encore légèrement, autant d’épuisement que suite à sa commotion. Tout lui semblait vide …il se sentait vide…Pourtant, ce n’est qu’en allumant la lumière qu’il réalisa…  
La chambre dans laquelle il se tenait était identique à celle qu’il partageait avec Dean quand ils s’étaient disputés, la même qu’il avait partagé avec son père quand elle l’avait ramené, la même qu’il partageait avec Jess, seulement quelques heures auparavant, sauf que ce n’était plus la même pièce.  
Tout était identique, et pourtant différent…comme si …Non, pas que la chambre est été la suite la plus luxueuse qu’il ait jamais connue…Non !! Aucunes chances là-dessus, elle n’aurai même pas passée les éliminatoires d’un concours de beauté des chambres de motel premier prix…mais là … Le papier peint semblait avoir perdu ses couleurs, comme les couvres lits, la moquette semblait plus fine et plus râpée que dans son souvenir , les meubles semblaient poussiérieux… en fait tout lui semblait être recouvert d’une fine poussière … pas vraiment sale…non…plutôt comme si la personne chargée de faire le ménage n’en avait rien eut à faire…comme si tout était à l’abandon.  
Frissonnant, sans plus penser à la chambre, il s’allongea sur un des lits, s’enroulant dans le couvre lit, qui maintenant lui semblait douteux, s’enfouissant dedans, cherchant l’oubli dans un semblant de sommeil.  
Et pour la troisième fois de la journée il se laissa sombrer dans l’inconscience.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A son réveil, même si la chambre lui semblait aussi, si ce n’est plus déprimante que la veille, il avait retrouvé un partie de sa combativité. Dean n’aurai pas voulu qu’il baisse les bras ! Tout ça n’était pas réel ! S’il voulait que sa vie redevienne comme avant, il allait devoir se battre et pour ça il devait impérativement en connaître plus sur son ennemie… en l’occurrence en savoir plus sur Mab… la reine des fées.  
Instinctivement, il chercha dans la table de nuit l’annuaire régional qui se trouvait toujours dans les chambres de motel, juste à côté de la traditionnelle Bible…Il en avait besoin, son portable n’étant plus en sa possession, et l’option Bobby n’étant … ma foi plus vraiment une option …vu qu’il ignorait qu’elles étaient leurs relations dans cette réalité, il allait avoir besoin d’une bibliothèque municipale…en espérant que celle des environs soit suffisamment fournie en littérature anglaise, contes de fées, et mythologie traditionnelle.  
Ils avaient fait de nombreux motels avec son père et son frère, et plus nombreuses chambres dans le style de celle-ci, encore, il y avait toujours un annuaire et une bible dans le tiroir de la table de nuit…c’était compris dans le prix …un peu comme le mauvais café, la douche qui fuit et les cafards sur les murs…mais là rien…le tiroir était complétement vide.  
S’habillant rapidement, il sortit claquant la porte sur la petite chambre déprimante, s’arrêtant à la réception pour demander son chemin.  
-« La bibliothèque municipale ? » répéta bêtement le réceptionniste, sans lever le nez de son magazine. « Quelle bibliothèque municipale ?! »  
-« La bibliothèque municipale ! Un endroit avec pleins de livre ! »ironisa méchamment Sam, il n’était pas vraiment d’humeur à se coltiner le décérébré consanguin d’un motel minable   
« Doit bien avoir ça dans le coin ? Non ?! »   
Pas vraiment intéressé, l’homme se contenta d’un haussement d’épaule signifiant son incompétence en la matière.  
-« Okay… » soupira Sam, prenant sur lui. « Où puis je trouver un annuaire ?! »  
D’un geste las, l’homme lui désigna la cabine téléphonique sur le parking non loin du bureau.  
Sans un regard ou même un mot à l’homme de toute manière beaucoup plus intéressé par son magazine que par lui, Sam se précipita à l’extérieur.  
Inconsciemment, son regard enregistra l’état du parking, l’impala était toujours à sa place, mais…elle paraissait soudain trop « chic » pour cet endroit, les autres voitures paraissaient vieilles, endommagées, poussiéreuses… comme sa chambre…elles semblaient avoir été abandonnées par quelques propriétaires négligents.  
Même le téléphone public donnait la même impression d’abandon, d’avoir été négligé … ce qui même selon les standards des Winchester un record pour un téléphone public. Repoussant l’impression au fond de son esprit, il ouvrit violemment la couverture de l’annuaire qui pendait mélancoliquement à une chaîne relié à la machine … pour ne tomber que sur le quatrième de couverture…tout ce qui pendait à la chaîne n’était plus que la couverture rendue illisible par trop d’intempéries de l’annuaire dont il avait désespérément besoin.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Un putain de centre commercial !!! Sam n’en revenait toujours pas. Il avait cherché pendant des heures pour trouver la bibliothèque, ou même une simple librairie…enfin une qui ne soit pas réservé aux adultes, celles là semblant abonder dans la ville…finalement, il avait réussi à trouver quelqu’un qui se souvenait où se trouvait la bibliothèque …sauf qu’apparemment, le mec du motel avait raison … Il n’y avait plus de bibliothèque.  
C’était devenu un putain de centre commercial !   
S’appuyant sur le capot de l’impala, il regarda l’édifice autrefois destiné à la culture, aucunes chances qu’il trouve ici les informations dont il avait besoin…  
Peut être pourrai-t-il pousser jusqu’à la prochaine ville… réfléchit il, avant de secouer la tête, il doutait qu’elle le laisse faire…  
-« Maman ! Regardes là haut, tu crois que c’est un ange ?! » le fit sourire un gamin haut comme trois pommes, en désignant une ombre dans le ciel, alors qu’il passait devant lui tenant la main de sa mère.  
-« Je te l’ai déjà dit ! Les anges n’existent pas !! » le coupa sèchement sa mère, sans le regarder.  
En fait, si, ils existent, pensa Sam, fronçant les sourcils à la réplique de la mère… ou du moins à son ton. Le bout de chou ne devait pas avoir plus de 3 ou 4 ans … l’âge de Dean quand il avait cessé de croire aux anges, mais lui avait une bonne raison pour ça médita-t-il, repoussant rapidement cette idée au fond de son esprit … elle aurai dût lui répondre gentiment, prendre le temps de l’écouter, au lieu de le traîner comme un paquet encombrant vers le supermarché, songea-t-il, en les regardant s’éloigner. La petite silhouette sombre du gamin emmitouflé dans un anorak noir trop grand pour lui, pendu à la main de sa mère, silhouette terne avançant rapidement.   
Terne… le mot tourna un instant dans son esprit…terne … Il s’en était déjà fait la remarque ce matin dans la chambre, mais aussi sur le parking, et le mot lui était revenu alors qu’il arpentait la ville, passant d’un quartier à l’autre…il avait l’impression que tout était comme recouvert de poussière… Non pas de la poussière… il avait l’impression de tout voir à travers un filtre froid, comme si toutes les couleurs s’étaient affadies, défraîchies.  
Une sorte de lundi pluvieux sans la pluie.  
Il savait au fond de lui que ce n’était probablement qu’une illusion de son esprit… peut être à cause de son état d’esprit, ou alors un effet secondaire des bons qu’elle lui faisait faire, mais l’impression ne disparaissait pas.   
Avec Jess, il n’avait pas eut cette impression… ni avec son père à bien y penser, et encore moins avec Bobby, songea-t-il, repensant en frissonnant à la fiole de sang que le vieux chasseur lui avait lancé…Alors pourquoi maintenant ?!  
Tu voir quelque chose de vraiment moche, Sammy ?  
Qu’est ce qui avait changé ?  
Ce que tu as fait au monde !!  
Qu’avait elle fait ?  
Alors si on regardait un peu ce que l’absence de Dean a fait au monde ?!  
Sous le choc, sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Ce que l’absence de Dean a fait au monde ?! 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quelqu’un … il fallait qu’il parle à quelqu’un ! … Bobby … Le nom avait surgit quasi-immédiatement dans son esprit, étrange comment lui et Dean avait prit l’habitude de l’appeler en cas de problème… sauf que pour ce qu’il en savait dans cette vie, Bobby pouvait aussi bien le recevoir en lui tirant dessus quand lui offrant une bière. Peut être qu’en l’appelant… songea-t-il son portable déjà en main.  
De toutes manières il n’avait rien à perdre ! décida-t-il en ouvrant son téléphone, avant de découvrir que le répertoire de l’appareil était désespérement vide … Putain !! Cette fois elle allait le lui payer !  
Dieu merci, le numéro de téléphone de la casse de Bobby était une des choses que Dean lui avait fait apprendre par cœur quand ils n’étaient encore que des gosses, lui disant que s’ils étaient séparés il pourrait toujours les retrouver son père et lui grâce à Bobby… Enfin ça, c’était avant que Bobby ne les chasses de chez lui, menaçant John de son fusil, et avant qu’il ne quitte Dean pour Stanford …Néanmoins le numéro lui était resté…se souvint-il, en composant le numéro.  
-« Casse de Sioux Falls, Bonjour. » décrocha une voix grincheuse après quelques tonalités.   
-« Je souhaiterai parler à Bobby Singer. » demanda Sam, sourcillant au fait que Bobby n’ai pas répondu lui-même.  
-« Bobby Singer ?! » répéta la voix grincheuse. « Vous voulez dire Robert Singer ?! »  
-« Euh…oui. » hésita, un instant le jeune homme, pas très sûr qu’il s’agisse du vrai nom de Bobby, réalisant soudain qu’il ne l’avait jamais entendu.  
-« …Euh..navré de vous dire ça mon garçon … » commença la voix d’un ton soucieux . « Robert Singer est mort, il y a près de 20 ans de ça… il s’est tiré une balle dans la tête après la mort de sa femme. »  
Bobby… mort…  
Sans penser à remercier son interlocuteur, Sam raccrocha son portable, se laissant tomber sur le capot de l’impala.  
Bobby … mort …depuis 20 ans…  
Bobby qu’il connaissait pratiquement depuis toujours… depuis près de 20ans, réalisa-t-il soudain. John les avaient amené chez Bobby pour la première fois alors qu’il n’avait que 4 ans, il en avait 11 quand lui et John s’était disputés.  
Mort…Disparus…n’ayant jamais existé…  
Il n’avait rien … plus rien …songea-t-il en se prenant la tête à deux mains… plus rien. Tout ce qui faisait sa vie n’existait plus… ou pire n’avait jamais existé !! Même la voiture qui le soutenait lui semblait soudain s’effacer… faible souvenir d’une réalité qui semblait lui échapper un peu plus à chaque bons qu’il faisait.  
-« Mais tu vas la pousser ta caisse, connard !!! » hurla un automobiliste sur le parking le sortant brutalement de ses pensées, klaxonnant après une voiture qui venait apparemment de lui couper la priorité.  
Le conducteur de l’autre voiture ne prit même pas la peine de répondre aux insultes avant de sortir de son véhicule armé d’un cric, et d’abattre l’outil sur la voiture de son opposant sous le regard stupéfait de Sam. Il voulut se précipiter pour tenter d’interrompre la bagarre naissante lorsque l’autre conducteur sortir de son véhicule endommagé, quand il sentit une main l’agripper.  
-« Pour 10 dollars, je te fais ce que tu veux … » lui souffla soudain une voix faible, lui faisant détacher le regard de la bagarre qui débutait pour se reporter sur la main qui le retenait.  
Une femme, il n’aurai sût dire son âge, pâle, le corps creux, les cheveux tombant mollement sur son visage émincié, le regardait les yeux fiêvreux pleins d’une demande impossible à satisfaire.  
Sam essaya vainement de se détacher de l’emprise de cette femme, sentant sa gorge se serrer.  
-« Pour 10 dollars, je fais tout ce que tu veux… » lui répéta-t-elle encore, plongeant son regard vide dans le sien.  
-« Non… écoutez… » essayant de s’éloigner de la femme, cherchant à se dégager sans la blesser. Il sentait sa main fermement plantée sur son avant-bras, ses ongles s’enfonçant dans sa chair, essayant de l’attirer à elle.  
-« …Tout ce que tu veux … » insista-t-elle, en se penchant un peu plus vers lui.  
-« Madame… » commença-t-il, plongeant son regard dans le sien comme dans un gouffre sans fin, reflétant un désespoir si semblable au sien qu’il sentit sa respiration se couper.  
Et pour la première fois depuis des années Sam sentit la peur le submerger. S’étranglant, il s’arracha à l’étreinte de la femme, avant de s’enfuir en courant du parking.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il courrait depuis ce qui lui semblait des heures, des jours, des années… incapable de s’arrêter, ne sachant pas vraiment lui-même ce qu’il fuyait.  
Comparativement à certaines choses qu’il avait vu cette femme n’avait rien d’effrayant… sauf peut être le désespoir qu’il avait vu dans ses yeux, le même qu’il sentait grandir en lui, cette résignation proche de l’indifférence qui l’avait soudain terrorisé.  
Fuir devant le danger ne lui ressemblait pas, et Dean lui aurait probablement botter le cul pour ça !! Sauf que Dean n’était pas là . Sauf que pour la première fois de sa vie Sam était seul au monde ! Réalisa-t-il brusquement, s’arrêtant à bout de souffle.  
Toute sa vie il avait crut qu’être seul était la plus grande peur de Dean… Et c’était vrai …sauf que c’était sa plus grande peur à lui aussi…  
La seule différence entrer lui et son frère, c’était que Dean était assez honnête envers lui-même pour l’admettre, alors que lui … Toute sa vie, son grand frère avait toujours été là, même pendant les années où il était à l’université, il avait toujours sût que Dean serai là, qu’à tout moment, au moindre problème il serai là. Même quand leur père était mort, Dean était là. Et quand Dean est mort …Bobby était là pour l’aider à recoller les morceaux, pour qu’il reste encore entier jusqu’au retour de Dean…Il n’avait jamais était seul…jamais…songea-t-il en se remettant à marcher.   
Jamais…jamais…jamais il n’avait été comme ces gens, réalisa-t-il, regardant les passants autour de lui.   
Il ne reconnaissait pas la rue, pourtant elle lui semblait familière, semblable à toutes celles qu’il avait arpenté à bord de l’impala, à la recherche de la bibliothèque, une rue où les sex-shop alternaient avec les vitrines aveugles des bâtiments condamnés, les bars hurlants leur musique trop forte jusque sur le trottoir où se déversait leurs clients trop éméchés pour se souvenir d’où ils venaient. Heurtant les passant qui s’écartaient brutalement à leurs contacts, avant de reprendre leur route, resserrant qui sont son sac, qui son manteau autour d’eux comme une armure dérisoire.  
Ces gens étaient seuls…s’ils tombaient, il n’y aurai jamais personne pour les relever…c’était ça la vérité …ils pouvaient à tout moment être arracher à cette vie, naturellement ou pas…mais combien d’entre eux aurai quelqu’un pour le pleurer ?...le pleurer vraiment, pas comme il l’avait souvent vu faire avec cette idée « Pourquoi m’a-t-il laissé ? », mais réellement pleurer leur disparition au lieu de leur perte…combien d’entre eux, pouvaient penser que quoi qu’il arrive, il y aurai toujours quelqu’un pour eux …Sam le voyait, tout ces fantômes qui hantaient la rue autour de lui, ils étaient au milieux d’une foule, et pourtant seul avec eux même …ils étaient seuls …il était seul…  
Resserrant frileusement sa veste autour de lui, dans l’espoir dérisoire d’endiguer le froid qu’il sentait l’envahir, il se mêla aux fantômes qui l’entouraient …aux fantômes auxquels il appartenait désormais…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller…le centre commercial était loin désormais, et de toutes manières il n’aurai sut le retrouver, un instant il songea à la voiture qu’il avait laisser sur le parking. Gosh ! Dean le tuerai pour ça, sourit-il en songeant à son frère, avant que l’amertume de la réalité ne lui revienne…Dean ne tuerai personne …parce qu’il n’y avait personne à tuer, parce qu’il n’y avait plus personne pour le tuer.  
Etrange pensée de découvrir qu’il n’existait que parce que d’autres savaient qu’il existait. L’histoire de l’arbre qui tombe dans la forêt, s’il n’y a personne pour l’entendre, est-il vraiment tombé ? Tout les être humains étaient reliés entre eux, existaient ils si personne ne les connaissaient ? sans ces connections aucuns d’eux n’existaient… lui pas plus qu’un autre.  
Les notes hurlantes de « Race with the devil » des Girlschool, heurtèrent ses oreilles…encore un bar… songea-t-il avec un sourire ironique reconnaissant le morceau, Dean aurai adoré…   
Il resserra un peu plus sa veste autour de lui, baissant la tête, pour ne plus voir les gens qui l’entouraient, continuant d’avancer parce qu’à ce moment c’était tout ce qu’il pouvait faire…  
Le choc faillit le jeter à terre, un des clients du bar complétement saoul n’ayant pas remarquer le grand jeune homme qui avançait sur le trottoir devant lui, le sortant brutalement de sa torpeur.  
Désorienté, Sam regarda autour de lui, reprenant soudain conscience du monde qui l’entourait Le bar était accoudé à un bâtiment en pierre.  
Une église…  
Sur les hauts murs couverts de graffitis s’ouvraient des fenêtres obscurcies par la suie, fermées de barreaux à la manière d’une prison, dans une vaine tentative de protéger les derniers vitraux restants, derrière lesquels il pouvait voir filtrer la faible lueur des bougies.  
Le pêché soutenue par la pureté…la pureté soutenue par le pêché..  
L’ironie de l’image lui sauta au visage.  
« Ici la foi de l’homme réside en moi » lut-il sur le fronton de l’église, alors qu’il se dirigeait déjà à l’intérieur sans y penser.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sam ne croyait en Dieu…non, il savait de source sûre que Dieu existait, Dieu, les anges et tout le saint frusquin. Il le savait…pourtant il n’avait pas la foi.  
Pour ce qu’il en savait Dieu était peut être mort, les anges étaient des en…plumés et leur considération envers les humains n’avait rien à envier aux Démons. Pourtant il se retrouvait assis ici, au milieu de cette église à regarder le chœur, cherchant une réponse qu’il savait impossible à obtenir.  
-« Il n’exhausse jamais les prières tu sais. » lui souffla une voix masculine alors qu’un homme s’asseyait auprès de lui . « Et certainement pas les tiennes !. »   
-« Je sais. » se conta-t-il de répondre sans tourner la tête parfaitement conscient de qui venait de s’asseoir auprès de lui. « Tu es venue me raconter que tu peux mettre fin à tout ce cauchemar ? me le ramener ? » demanda-t-il, en se tournant finalement vers l’homme.  
-« Oh, voyons Sam. Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas mentir. » lui sourit tristement Nick,   
-« Lucifer ne te réussi pas. » remarqua Sam le regard fixé sur les traces de brûlures sur son visage qui s’étaient encore agrandit depuis la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu.  
-« C’est pour ça que tu es son hôte préféré, Sammy ».  
-« Envoie le deal ! » le coupa violemment le jeune homme serrant les poings en entendant son surnom dans la bouche de l’ange déchu.  
-« Je ne peux pas te le ramener ». reconnu Lucifer, le regard triste de Nick reflétant une véritable commisération pour la situation de Sam. « Mais je peux te promettre que toute cette souffrance…tout ce désespoir …tout ça disparaîtra…tu ne sera plus jamais seul…ça c’est la promesse que je peux te faire, Sam. »  
-« Sortez d’ici immédiatement ! » intervint le prêtre de l’église, avant même que Sam ait put répondre.  
-« Voyons, mon père… » lui répondit Nick levant les mains . « Je croyais que la maison du seigneur était à tout le monde. » ajouta-t-il en se relevant.  
-« Certains sont trop perdus dans les ténèbres pour y être encore les bienvenus ! » se contenta de lui répondre l’homme en soutane, sans le quitter des yeux.  
-« On se reverra. » les salua Nick, avec un mauvais sourire, sans que Sam ne sache s’il s’adressait à lui ou au prêtre.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-« Mon garçon, vous ne devriez pas discuter comme ça avec n’importe qui. » dit le prêtre en s’asseyant prés de Sam. « De nos jours, vous ne pouvez jamais être certain d’à qui vous parler. »  
-« -« Je le sais, mon père… je le sais. » lui répondit Sam, tristement. Oh oui, il le savait bien mieux que ce petit homme en robe noir. En fait il aurai eut même des choses très intéressantes à lui apprendre sur ses propres croyances…  
-« Faites attention à vous… » lui murmura l’homme en se relevant pour repartir, légèrement perplexe devant l’air détaché de ce grand jeune homme. Il y avait assez peu de jeunes à entrer dans l’église ces derniers temps…en fait il y avait assez peu de gens à entrer ici tout court. Et le père Finnighan pouvait difficilement le leur reprocher, le monde étant ce qu’il était. Les gens avait l’impression d’avoir été abandonnés par Dieu…alors pourquoi seraient ils venus chercher des réponses dans sa maison. Pourtant il pouvait lire une telle soif de réponse dans les yeux du jeune homme que quelque chose le poussa à s’attarder.   
Sam ne détourna pas le regard du chœur, quand le prêtre se rassit auprès de lui. Il ignorait pourquoi il était rentré ici … Dieu était bien placé pour savoir qu’il n’y avait pas sa place, pas après ce qu’il avait fait.  
-« Certains viennent ici en quête de réponse, d’autres en quête de rédemption. Chacun a ses propres raisons. » intervint le prêtre comme en réponse à ses pensées.  
Rédemption ?! songea-t-il. Existait il une rédemption pour lui, pour ce qu’il avait fait ?...Il n’y croyait guère…  
-« Je ne suis même pas catholique… »se contenta-t-il de répondre sans regarder le prêtre.  
-« ça n’est pas un obligation pour parler ! » lui sourit le père Finnighan, « parfois cela suffit pour comprendre ses erreurs et essayer de les corriger. C’est ça qui important. » lui expliqua-t-il.  
-« Croyez moi mon père, parler ne servira à rien en l’occurrence ! »  
-« Essayez pour voir ! » le défia, gentiment le prêtre.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il avait tout raconté, absolument tout ! Il n’en revenait pas lui-même. Il avait parlé au prêtre de son père, de Dean , de Jess, des chasseurs, des démons, des anges, de Mab, de ses fautes, des petites comme des grandes, surtout des grandes d’ailleurs…de tout, y compris de ce qui l’avait amené ici. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait fait ça …ce n’était pas la première fois qu’on le pressait de parler, et jamais il n’avait parler de sa vie, de son job comme ça …même Jess avait ignoré ce qu’il était . Et soudain, sans explications il déversait tout ça à un étranger, quelqu’un dont il ignorait tout, qu’il ne reverrait probablement jamais… c’était peut être pour ça…Un prêtre ne pouvait pas le juger…quoiqu’à bien y penser, vu ce qu’il avait fait dernièrement, celui-ci pourrai bien avoir envie de remettre au goût du jour les bûchers…et il pourrai difficilement l’en blâmer, ou alors il l’enverrai à l’asile plus proche..  
-« Mon garçon… »   
-« Sam. » le coupa-t-il, immédiatement.   
-« Sam… » reprit le prêtre cherchant précautionneusement ses mots, « … vous avez réellement besoin d’aide, et d’une aide professionnelle… »  
-« Je n’ai pas besoin d’un psy… » essaya de l’arrêter Sam, secouant déjà la tête.   
-« Je n’ai pas dit que vous en aviez besoin ! » le coupa le père Finnighan. « En fait, c’est probablement moi qui en aurai besoin. Car je suis plus que tenté de vous croire, mon garçon ! J’ai vu assez d’horreur en ce monde pour savoir que votre histoire peut être vraie… Et si vous ne m’avait pas menti… et j’ose croire que catholique ou non vous n’auriez pas mentit à un prêtre… Mon Dieu… » soupira-t-il sans finir sa phrase, se passant la main dans les rares cheveux gris qui lui restait. « Vous en voulez ? » ajouta-t-il en tendant une flasque qu’il venait de sortir de sa soutane. « Oui ! je sais !! je suis un vrai cliché !! » reconnut le prêtre avant d’avaler une gorgée de la flasque sous le regard interrogateur de Sam. « Un irlandais catholique, prêtre de surcroît et qui se trimballe avec une flasque de whisky sous sa soutane ! Croyez moi mon garçon, j’ai entendu toutes les blagues possibles là-dessus ! Il n’empêche… » continua-t-il redevenant soudain sérieux. « … Si votre histoire est vrai, et je pense qu’elle l’est… alors tout ceci… » dit il en désignant ce qui les entourait englobant aussi bien l’église que les quelques rares fidèles et même l’extérieur du lieu saint « …tout ceci…tout ce désespoir qui semble envahir le monde … tout ça est lié à la non-existence de votre frère. »  
-« L’absence de Dean aurai amené le désespoir sur le monde ?! » répéta Sam incrédule.  
-« Tout est une question d’équilibre dans ce monde, si vous êtes réellement destiné à être le vaisseau de Lucifer et que votre frère était réellement l’élu de Dieu pour l’affronter, ça disparition et votre présence ont entraînées un déséquilibre des forces. »  
-« Un déséquilibre des forces ? » répéta encore Sam, de plus en plus incrédule « Comme dans Star Wars ?! » ironisa-t-il gentiment.  
-« J’en sais rien, j’suis pas très science fiction. » se contenta de lui répondre le prêtre, avant de reprendre « Quand Titania vous as… »  
-« Titania ? Non vous voulez dire Mab ?! » l’interrompit le jeune homme.  
-« Non. La reine des fées, l’épouse d’Obeiron, celle dont parle la pièce de Shaekespeare Songe d’une nuit d’été c’est Titania… »  
-« Elle m’a dit qu’elle s’appelait Mab ! » insista Sam.  
-« Mab n’est pas une fée. Mab était une reine mythique de la province de Connaught en Irlande. La légende raconte qu’elle avait nombre d’amants, et qu’elle accéda au trône en tuant sa sœur Clothru et en lui arrachant son enfant à naître. Devenu grand celui-ci tua sa tante avec un morceau de fromage. »  
-« Une vraie sainte ! » constata Sam, avant de réaliser ce que le prêtre venait de dire. « Un morceau de fromage ?! »  
-« Il faut croire que le fromage de l’époque était plus dur que celui d’aujourd’hui. Elle vous as vraiment dit qu’elle s’appelait Mab ? » l’interrogea le père Finnighan.  
-« Oui » aquiesca-t-il « elle m’a dit que c’était son vrai nom, mais que je ne devais pas en abuser… Mais elle a put mentir… »  
-« Non les Faes ne mentent pas. » le contredit l’homme d’église. « Ils peuvent vous embrouillez jusqu’à ce que vous ne vous souveniez pas de votre propre nom, mais ils ne peuvent pas mentir. »  
-« Les Faes comme dans les fées ? Mais je croyais que Mab était une reine mythique, pas une fée. »  
-« Les Faes englobent l’ensemble des créatures surnaturelles vivants en Irlande en dehors des démons. Mab était une reine mythique, mais après sa mort, on raconte que son fantôme hante les rêves des hommes dignes d’être roi. »expliqua le prêtre avant de lever les épaules devant le regard légèrement exaspéré de Sam.  
The Boy King combien de fois avait il entendu les démons l’appeler comme ça …  
-« D’après Shaekespeare et Yeats, Mab est devenu une fée turbulente et facècieuse. » reprit le prêtre.  
-« Comment … Comment on s’en débarasse ? » finit par demander le jeune homme.  
-« Hônnetement je n’en sais rien …Un démon, je pourrai vous conseiller un bon exorciste, mais une fée fantôme … La seule chose que je peux vous dire mon garçon c’est qu’elle vous as donné un grand pouvoir sur elle en vous donnant son vrai nom. »  
-« Comment ça ? »  
-« Quelque soit la créature que vous chassez en matière de magie, son vrai nom est presque comme une formule magique pour l’appeler. » lui expliqua obligeamment l’irlandais.  
-« Vraiment ?! …vous vous y connaissez drôlement dans le domaine du surnaturel, mon père ! » s’étonna Sam, d’un ton soupçonneux.  
Son instinct lui soufflait qu’il était impossible que cet homme soit ce qu’il prétendait être. Il avait passé des heures dans cette ville à chercher des réponses à ses questions, pour brutalement tomber sur un prêtre qui non seulement le croyais mais savait exactement de qui il parlait !!! ça faisait un peu trop de coïncidences !! Même le pasteur Jim, pourtant excellent chasseur n’en connaissait pas autant sur les légendes, pas même Bobby …du moins sans le recours d’un de ses ancien manuscrits.  
-« Sam… » lui sourit tristement le prêtre « … si c’est Mab qui as créer cette réalité… alors vous ne faites que rêver…et ce n’est pas moi qui m’y connais… mais vous ! » 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Si je ne fais que rêver c’est un rêve sacrement réel ! songea Sam en sortant de l’église, lorsque l’un des passants pressé d’entrer dans le bar le heurta violemment. Un rêve… se répéta-t-il mentalement, on pouvait sortir d’un rêve… On pouvait s’en réveiller… Un rêve… Définitivement, un putain de rêve ! réalisa-t-il en avisant brutalement l’impala qu’il avait laissé sur le parking du supermarché, sagement garée devant l’édifice religieux, l’attendant, comme une confirmation des dires de l’ecclésiastique.  
Un putain de rêve ! Un putain de cauchemar, oui ! Mais maintenant qu’il savait comment s’en sortir, Mab allait voir de quel bois il se chauffait ! Décida-t-il en se glissant à la place du chauffeur avant de démarrer le moteur.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il y avait différents moyens de se réveiller d’un rêve, aussi réel soit il, et dieu sait si celui-ci lui semblait réel. Avec le Djinn Dean avait réussi à se réveiller en se plongeant un couteau dans le ventre, se souvint Sam, assis sur le lit de la chambre du motel qu’il avait rejoint. Sauf que Mab y avait apparemment songé aussi, toutes les armes qui se trouvaient dans le coffre de la voiture avaient mystérieusement disparues. Il aurai put essayer de se tuer en avalant quelques pilules, mais ça aussi elle y avait veillé, plus de kit de premiers secours non plus, et à moins de braquer une pharmacie … ce qui nécessiterai une armes qu’il n’avait pas … et qui s’il l’avait rendrai le braquage inutile…  
Il tournait en rond, songea-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le dos sur le lit avant d’attraper un oreiller qu’il serra contre son visage, étouffant son cri de frustration. Bien sûr il aurai put faire comme l’autre fois, en appuyer un peu trop sur l’accélérateur de la voiture … sauf que la dernière fois il s’était réveillé dans une autre réalité avant même de mourir. Et puis, quelque chose en lui répugnait à faire ça à l’impala, à Son bébé, au bébé de Dean. Cette voiture c’était à peu près tout ce qui lui restait de lui…  
Réfléchit ! Réfléchit !! Il devait y avoir un moyen, soit de se réveiller soit de contraindre Mab à arrêter tout ça !! Qu’est ce que Dean aurai fait ? Comment aurai-t-il réagit à sa place ? essaya-t-il d’imaginer, avant de se rendre compte qu’il n’en avait aucune idée. Il connaissait son frère depuis toujours comment pouvait il ne pas savoir comment Dean agirai ? se demanda-t-il, en se redressant soudain en état de choc. Il devrai savoir…il aurai dût savoir…Dean aurai sût…Il réalisa soudain que même s’il avait passé toute sa vie auprès de Dean, même s’il aurai put écrire un essai sur ses déplorables habitudes alimentaires, ses techniques de séduction, sur l’amour inconditionnel et totalement irraisonné qu’il portait à sa voiture ou sur son humour digne d’un enfant de 12 ans, il était totalement incapable de savoir qui était réellement son frère !!  
Il était bien plus complexe qu’il n’y paraissait au premier abord, la plupart des gens ne retenaient que le physique de Dean, sans voir ce qu’il était, avait il fait comme eux ? …sauf les enfants, se corrigea-t-il, lui-même, en repensant à Lucas que Dean avait sortit de son mutisme, ou encore à Ben, eux le voyait réellement, ils voyaient le petit garçon effrayé devenu adulte trop tôt, celui qui les comprenait et qui les protégeait, qui aurai fait n’importe quoi pour les protéger. Quand avait il cessé de voir ce Dean là ? Quand avait il laissé les apparences devenir plus importante que son frère ?!  
C’est pour ça qu’il n’avait pas sut, pas compris tout de suite, pourquoi Dean était si bouleversé après qu’il soit revenu à la vie, après le « pacte ». Bobby lui avait tout de suite sut, il avait aussi sût après le retour de Dean, après que Cas’ l’ai ramené. Et lui n’avait même pas sut voir, pas sut comprendre après qu’il ait déclenché l’apocalypse. Dean n’avait pas était en colère pour ça, il était en colère parce que Sam ne lui avait pas fait suffisamment confiance, et ça il ne l’avait pas comprit… jusqu’à ce que Dean éclaire sa lanterne sur le parking de l’hôpital. Il n’avait même pas sut anticiper que Dean accepterai qu’il s’éloigne, ni qu’il revienne d’ailleurs.  
Ce n’était que maintenant qu’il réalisait, Dean avait toujours fait le bon choix quoiqu’il lui en coûte, quelles qu’en soit les conséquences pour lui. Il ne lui avait jamais reproché ses erreurs, les erreurs étaient humaines, le principal était d’essayer de les corriger. La seule chose qu’il avait voulu était la confiance de Sam, la certitude que quoiqu’il arrive Sam le soutiendrai, et c’était la seule chose que Sam lui avait dénié tout au long de ses années, réalisa-t-il en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il ne pouvait pas savoir comment Dean aurai réagit parce qu’il ne le connaissait pas ! Il ne connaissait que l’image qu’il s’était forgé de Dean : Batailleur, dragueur, légèrement stupide. Pourtant Dean avait sut avant lui pour le Shapeshifter, il avait sut qu’il se déplaçait dans les égouts, sut que le joli monde parfait du Djinn n’était qu’un leurre, il ne s’était pas abusé par la gentillesse de Ruby, il n’avait pas avaler toute cette histoire qu’utiliser des pouvoirs démoniaques pour faire le bien était une bonne idée…  
« Les bonnes intentions…sont une route droit vers l’enfer » lui avait dit la Guerre.  
Dean était un homme d’action, c’est certain, il détestait les recherches, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il n’en faisait pas. Il suivait autant son instinct que ses connaissances, parce que Dean, lui, ne s’arrêtait jamais aux apparences.  
Avant de se laisser plonger là dedans, il se serai battu, aurai probablement essayé de tuer Mab, bien avant Sam, d’ailleurs. Mais une fois au courant de ce qu’elle était…qu’elle était une…qu’était elle réellement ? il réalisa soudain que malgré ce que le prêtre lui avait dit il ne savait pas exactement ce qu’était Mab.  
Une fée, oui, mais Mab était aussi une reine mythologique dont le fantôme hantait les hommes dans leur sommeil, ce qui voulait dire qu’elle pouvait être maîtrisé simplement en brûlant et salant ses os. Sauf que Mab devait avoir dans les 5000 ans, difficile de trouver encore des os à brûler et à saler dans ses conditions, et encore s’il y eut effectivement des os à brûler, une reine mythologique étant par définition un mythe. Ce qui faisait de Mab …un Tulpa, réalisa-t-il horrifié. Une créature qui n’existait que parce que les humains croyait en elle. Une créature qui existait par elle-même et qu’on ne pouvait tuer à moins d’éliminer toutes personnes croyant en elle….Et à moins d’éliminer six milliards d’habitant, Sam réalisa qu’il était définitivement foutu.  
« La seule chose que je peux vous dire mon garçon c’est qu’elle vous as donné un grand pouvoir sur elle en vous donnant son vrai nom » La phrase du prêtre lui revint en mémoire. Pour invoquer un démon et le maintenir en son pouvoir, il fallait un pentagramme inversé et dessiné son nom exact sur le pentagramme. Mab n’était pas un démon, d’accord, mais beaucoup de créatures surnaturelles semblaient être liées par leurs propres noms. Bloody Mary par exemple, même si elle n’était née que d’une légende urbaine, elle était liée par sa véritable nature, par son nom. Alors peut être pourrai-il invoquer Mab de la même façon.  
Il n’avait pas besoin d’un livre pour ça, il savait exactement comment faire. Il n’avait besoin que de quelques ingrédients qu’il pourrai trouver au drugstore du coin.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Bougies… dommage qu’ils n’en ai pas de noires…encre rouge …peu de chance que la craie marque suffisamment sur la moquette de la chambre …  
Et une fois qu’elle sera là tu fera quoi ?Si elle vient !! lui demanda une petite voix dans sa tête, alors qu’il réunissait ce dont il avait besoin à travers les rayons de la petite épicerie. Il n’en avait pas la moindre idée, mais peut être pourrai-t-il la convaincre qu’il avait compris ? ou peut être pas ? réfléchit il, avant de secouer la tête en passant devant un des frigos, il aviserai à ce moment là, quelque chose au fond du frigo attira son attention… Oui, il aurai peut être besoin ça … c’est probablement ridicule, et totalement inutile, mais on savait jamais…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-« Ego dico super vos evoke quod commandorder ô phasmatis de Maeve. Ego dico vos, validus quod validus depiction per maximus de vestri vires quod vos per Baralamensis , per Baldachiensis , per Paumachia Aporolosedes quod praevalida procer geniusengineering Liachide : Magister de inferno, imperium procer de per de Apology in nonus Gap. » Récita-t-il, dessinant sur la moquette râpée de la chambre les premiers symboles du pentagramme. « Egodico vos ô super phasmatis de Maeve pro Unus quod vox est fortis , pro validus quod valde - Altus nomen Adonai El Elohim Elosha Sabaoth Elion Escherle Jah tetragrammaton , Umbra. ostendo vestri hic simul ut » Il n’y avait qu’une chance très infime pour que ça marche pour que Mab se laisse avoir… «Ego can animadverto vos , pro is orbis, in humanus somes quod voluptarius vultus, vacuus molestations vel terribilis vultus. Adveho hic simul ex ullus jugis : adveho sub voluptarius vultus, adveho iam, adveho quod refero meus question , quoniam vos es accersitus in nomen of eternus alive quod verus Deus Heliorem. » Une chance infime… d’un autre côté, songea-t-il en continuant de tracer son invocation, aucuns textes ne semblaient mentionner que Mab était une entité diabolique, du moins aucuns dont il puisse se souvenir, faute de sources disponibles. Tous ceux dont il se souvenait parlaient d’une fée malicieuse, dragueuse… bon c’est vrai que le fait qu’elle est tuée sa sœur avant de lui arracher son fils ne plaidait pas en faveur de cette théorie, songea Sam, avant de réciter la dernière partie de l’invocation, espérant de tout cœur de ne pas faire une bêtise plus grosse que celles qu’il avait déjà fait. « Quoque EGO evoke vos per nomen quo vos teneo vestri Deus quod per nomen of procer quod rex rgis quisnam To order vos. EGO evoke vos , adveho simul , pareo meus mos per validus nomen of Tetragrammaton Jehova , per nomen quod dominor totus res illae universitas quod alter ; adveho , compello mihi per lux quod vacuus lies. Adveho in nomen of Adonai Sabaoth. Adveho , operor non moror Adonai Umbra , Rex regis de Rex regis to order vos » conclut-il en dessinant le dernier trait du pentagramme, avant de se reculer. Même si Mab se montrait, il y avait peu de chance que le pentagramme ou le cercle de sel qu’il avait tracé ne l’arrête, après tout s’il avait raison elle n’était ni un fantôme, ni un démon…  
Mab apparut presque immédiatement tournant le dos au jeune homme. Ça avait marché ! mais Sam n’était pas certain du tout que son pentagramme et son invocation y soit pour quelques choses, pour ce qu’il en savait, la créature avait put tout aussi bien décidée d’apparaître par elle-même.  
-« Jolis pentagramme. » remarqua-t-elle, en regardant ses pieds « T’a prévu quoi d’autre, Sam? » commença-t-elle en se retournant vers lui « un cercle de sel ?! Pourquoi pas…»continua-t-elle avant d’être interrompu par le projectile qu’il venait de lui lancer. «Qu’est ce que…, Sam! » l’interpella-t-elle quand un second projectile la frappa à la poitrine avant de s’écraser mollement à ses pieds. « Du fromage ?!!Sam !! » s’exclama-t-elle en ramassant le morceau à terre. « Tu m’a pris pour une putain de souris ?! »  
-« Euh… » balbutia-t-il, bien en peine d’expliquer ce qui lui avait pris. D’accord c’était stupide, mais ça valait le coup d’essayer ! si la légende était exacte, Mab avait été tuée par un morceau de fromage. Si Sam avait raison et qu’elle était bien un Tulpa, ça aurai put marcher. « C'est-à-dire …je ….désolé. »  
-« T’as crut quoi ?! qu’ j’étais allergique au lactose ?! J’savais que les Winchester étaient cintrés mais tu bats les records de toute la famille !! » ajouta-t-elle, en enjambant le pentagramme et le cercle de sel qu’il avait tracé pour aller s’asseoir sur le lit. « T’avais une bonne raison pour monter tout ce show de guignol pour moi ?! »  
-« Je sais ce que tu es. » lui annonça-t-il sombrement.  
-« Vraiment ?! » lui sourit elle, visiblement plus préoccupé a jouer avec l’ombre que ses pieds dessinaient dans les taches de soleil que laissée filtrer la fenêtre que par lui.  
-« Tu n’a aucunes réalité ! Ton monde, ce monde n’est pas réel ! » commença-t-il en s’approchant d’elle, posant ses mains sur le lit de chaque côté de la créature sans s’asseoir. « Tu n’est qu’une rumeur, un mauvais rêve dont j’ai bien l’intention de me réveiller ! »  
-« Tu crois que tout ça n’est pas réel ? Sam, ce monde est tout ce qu’il y a de plus réel, croit moi ! » le contredit elle, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. « Je ne suis peut être qu’un rêve, mon cœur… » lui murmura-t-elle à l’oreille. « … mais tant tu est dedans, c’est moi qui suis aux commandes ! Pas d’échappatoire. »  
-« Si ce n’est qu’un rêve, alors rien n’est réel !! » insista-t-il, buté.  
-« Vraiment ?! C’est comme Jessica, le ventre ouvert au plafond…ça non plus ça n’était pas réel ! » le taquina-t-elle méchamment, profitant qu’il encaisse le coup pour se glisser sous son bras échappant à son emprisonnement. « Ou tout ces rêves que tu as fait qui se sont réalisés… » continua-t-elle, s’approchant dans son dos pour continuer à lui murmurer à l’oreille, « …eux non plus n’étaient pas réels ! Ce monde, tout ce que je t’ai montré, tout ça est réel !! » ajouta-t-elle plus fort « Aussi réel que tes prémonitions !! Ils sont une possibilités de ce qui aurai put se passer ! Si ton vœu avait été exhaussé. »  
-« Pourquoi ?! » s’exclama-t-il, revenant toujours à la même question, il ne comprenait pas. « Pourquoi me montrer quelque chose qui ne s’est pas passé, et qui ne se passera pas ?! Je ne comprends pas. Tu veux juste me torturer ou quoi ?! Je comprends pas !! »  
-« Tu ne comprends pas … » répéta-t-elle, doucement, cette fois c’est elle qui semblait lasse. « Tu ne comprends pas… c’est bien le problème Sam, tu ne comprends pas ! Il n’y a pas que vous dans cette histoire !! Chaque actes, chaque paroles que vous prononcez à une influence sur le reste du monde ! »  
-« Quoi ? »  
-« Arrêtes de faire l’idiot !! Je ne t’ai pas amené ici pour te torturer, pauvre imbécile ! » s’énerva-t-elle, sans remarquer le froncement de sourcils du jeune sous l’insulte. « Bon je reconnais qu’au début, c’était assez fun ! Le visage que t’a fait qu’en t’a compris qu’il n’existait plus… impayable !! »  
-« Ravi de t’avoir amusé ! Alors c’était pour quoi ? Exhaussé un des mes vœux, histoire de m’appendre une leçon, c’est ça ?! C’est bien ça que font les ‘fées’ » ironisa-t-il, insistant sur le mot ‘fées’ auquel il ne croyait guère. « Eh bien j’ai bien appris ma leçon !! C’est bon ! J’ai compris !! Je sais quelle est son importance dans ma vie !! c’est bon !! »  
-« Tu crois que j’ai fait ça pour que tu comprenne son importance dans sa vie ?! C’est incroyable à quel point tu peux être égocentré !!! Il ne s’agit pas de toi Samuel Winchester ! Et pour ce que ça vaut, il ne s’agit pas de lui non plus !! » explosa-t-elle, le regardant fixement.  
-« Alors il s’agit de quoi, Bordel ?!! » explosa-t-il à son tour.  
-« T’a vraiment pas compris ?! Par tout les faes de l’univers c’est pas possible d’être aussi borné ! Il s’agit du monde qui est là dehors !! » finit-elle par lui répondre en désignant la fenêtre du doigt . « Tout ne se résume pas à votre petite guéguerre Démons contre Ange pour savoir qui de Lucifer et de Michael aura les frères Winchester ! » s’expliqua-t-elle devant son regard perplexe. « Chaque actions, chaque paroles que vous prononcez Dean et toi, à une influence sur le monde. Sur ce monde, sur celui auquel tu appartiens, auquel nous appartenons tous ! J’ai voulu te montrer qu’il y avait une raison pour votre existence à tout les deux ! »  
-« …Quoi ?! » s’exclama-t-il songeant que ce qu’elle lui avait montré était surtout l’importance de l’existence de Dean, dans sa vie et dans le monde en général, mais certainement pas ça. « …Si c’est ce que tu voulais montré, c’est raté ! »  
-« Vous n’existez pas l’un sans l’autre, voilà ce que je voulais te montrer. Ce que je voulais que tu comprennes. Séparés vous mettrez ce monde à feu à sang, ensemble vous pourrez le sauver. »  
-« En quoi ça te concernes ? » s’étonna-t-il. Il comprenait ce qu’elle avait voulu lui montrer. Mais pourquoi avait elle fait ça ?!  
-« Tu te fous de moi ! Tu me l’as bien dit, je ne suis qu’un rêve…une rumeur… Un Tulpa ! Je suis une créature qui n’existe que parce que l’on croit en moi. Quand l’Apocalypse sera fini, il ne restera rien des créatures comme moi ! Parce que les humains ne croiront plus en nous, ne croiront plus à rien…. C’est pour notre survie qui se joue là ! »  
-« Votre survie… » répéta-t-il doucement. Jusqu’à présent, il pensait que l’Apocalypse ne concernait que les humains qui, quelque soit le camp gagnant, souffriraient …jamais il n’avait pensé aux créatures qui survivaient grâce aux humains…D’abord, parce qu’il avait plus l’habitude de les abattre que de se soucier de leur survie, ensuite parce …ben, généralement, pour le bien des humains ces créatures étaient mieux mortes que vivantes.  
-« Séparés vous n’y arriverez pas ! Ensembles vous y arriverez peut être. » lui murmura-t-elle avant de l’envoyer sans prévenir, valdinguer contre le mur d’un geste. « Ensembles » fut le dernier mot qu’il l’entendit murmurer à son oreille alors qu’il gisait contre le mur.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quand Sam rouvrit les yeux, il était allonger dans son lit, sur l’écran de la télé Jimmy Stewart souhaitait un joyeux Noël à toute la ville venue pour l’aider, avant d’expliquer à sa fille que lorsque les cloches sonnaient un ange gagnait ses ailes…Clarence…l’ange du film s’appelait Clarence, se souvint-il brusquement sans bouger, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Il avait même peur de respirer. L’avait elle encore propulsé dans une nouvelle réalité, ou l’avait elle ramené?...  
Doucement, sans se tourner vers l’autre lit, refusant de regarder vers la place vide, il se redressa, se forçant à réguler sa respiration. Le bruit de la porte qui s’ouvrait le fit à peine sursauter, refusant toujours de se retourner pour faire face à cette réalité, alors qu’une personne rentrait dans la pièce s’approchant de la table.  
-« T’as oublié de saler la porte ! »  
-« D-Dean ?!... » balbutia-t-il, en se retournant brusquement vers son frère, qui déballait le contenu d’un sac en papier aux couleurs du fast food du coin sur la table sans se retourner.  
-« Qui veux tu que ce soit d’autre. » lui répondit son aîné d’une voix grognon. « J’t’ai rapporté une salade. » ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers lui pour lui tendre le shaker, qui faillit se retrouver par terre, alors que Sam, les larmes aux yeux, se précipitait dans ses bras, l’étouffant dans une étreinte d’ours. « Sam ? »  
-« T’es là !! » pleura son petit frère, sans pour autant relâcher son étreinte.  
-« Ok…ay. Finit pour toi les films de Frank Capra, mec ! ça te réussit pas ! » se contenta de lui répondre Dean, avisant le générique de fin du film qui défilait sur l’écran, tout en se dégageant de l’embrassade.  
-« C’est juste que … Tu sais après notre dispute, je me suis rendu compte que … » essaya-t-il de lui expliquer, avant de conclure lamentablement. « J’ai crut que tu ne reviendrai pas. »  
-« J’avais juste besoin de prendre un peu l’air. » reconnu son aîné du bout des lèvres. « J’en ai profiter pour nous ramené à manger. » ajouta-t-il en lui tendant le shaker à salade. Avant de reculer d’un pas, levant la main pour prévenir toute nouvelle embrassade de son frère.  
Sam prit avidement le shaker pour ce qu’il était une offre de paix, de passer l’éponge, d’oublier leur dispute.  
-« Désolé. » souffla-t-il, avec un timide sourire, la vue encore trouble des larmes qu’il n’avait pas versées, comprenant que ses excuses étaient elles aussi acceptées quand son frère haussa doucement les épaules, avant de s’éloigner. « Où tu vas ?! » s’inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.  
-« Hem…Toilettes, Princesse. » lui répondit Dean, en lui montrant la salle de bain. « Enfin, si on en a finit avec le quart d’heure émotion ! » ajouta-t-il ironique, faisant sourire Sam.  
Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Dean, il ne pouvait pas comprendre… Tout ce qu’il comptait c’était qu’ils soient ensembles de nouveau.  
-« Dean. » l’appela-t-il encore, le faisant se retourner. « On est okay ?! » demanda-t-il malgré tout incertain. Ce petit voyage au pays des songes lui ayant fait réaliser à quel point il connaissait peu son frère, il ressentait pour la première fois cette incertitude, cette peur d’être abandonné de la seule personne qui comptait pour lui, de la seule personne sur qui il pouvait compter. Cette peur que Dean ressentait depuis toujours, cette peur qu’il partageait désormais.  
-« Bien sûr, Sammy. Bien sûr. » lui répondit son frère avant de reprendre son chemin en direction de la salle de bain, ajoutant doucement « Salope. ».  
-« Connard. » répondit-il en souriant à l’insulte affectueuse qui était la leur depuis toujours.  
-« Sammy ?! » l’appela à son tour Dean, s’arrêtant de lui-même, alors qu’il allait commençait à manger. « Tu peux me dire ce que c’est que ça ? » lui demanda-t-il en désignant le pentagramme dessiné à l’encre rouge sur la moquette.  
-« Euh… » ça allait être une très très longue explication.

Fin.


End file.
